Jealous
by Janethewriter1
Summary: After Hanna and Caleb share a kiss and more nothing changed. Hanna chose Jordan and is determined to marry him but Caleb isn't ready to give up on her so easily. There is only one last gesture he can think of to make her see how much he loves her. This is AU, set in 7A. First chapter M, after that T.
1. Chapter One

_**Hi guys.**_

 _ **I'm still working hard on Sweet like jasmine which is coming to an end, so I've started some of my new ones. I got this back from my dear beta and thought you might enjoy it. This is slightly AU. Hanna is still with Jordan. And Spaleb...Well, read and find out.**_

 _ **XxxxxxX**_

 _ **Jealous**_

 _ **Chapter One**_

 _ **XxxxxxX**_

"Shit shit shit," Hanna murmured, more to herself than to Caleb who was still in his bed lying on his back, his chest heaving and breathing heavily, completely spent against the dampness of the mattress. He looked at Hanna as his heart sank. He had hoped beyond hope that after the hot and passionate moment they just shared it might have meant she and Jordan had finally broken up, why else would she come to his hotel room? But judging by her frantic behavior and continued cursing as she ran her hands through her hair, nothing seemed further from the truth.

He looked at her as she scrambled across the room trying to gather her clothes that were strewn around the room and trying to get herself dressed as soon as fast as she could.

"Hanna," Caleb begged from the bed, wanting nothing more for them to talk about what just happened between them. But Hanna just looked at him with a panic stricken face. Although her appearance was nearly comical with her top half completely dressed, yet the bottom half only sporting lace panties and still trying to locate her skirt that Caleb knew needed to be somewhere between the sheets. He nearly let out laugh when he noticed the sexed up hair that revealed all too well what they had been up to only minutes ago.

"Caleb please, don't...it...it was a mistake."

"A mistake?" Caleb asked her indignantly, climbing off the bed slipping into a fresh pair of boxers.

"A mistake Hanna?" He yelled now as he sat up slightly from the bed.

"Caleb, please I'm begging you, can we pretend this never happened?" She asked him with a desperate look.

"Hanna, we just had sex! Consensual, amazing all sorts of firework kind of sex, or did you momentarily leave your body and accidentally land on my cock?"

Hanna groaned in frustration and looked at him with a hint of anger in her eyes. "Caleb I'm not stupid, well I am stupid… We were stupid." She said holding up her hand and showing him her ring. Caleb I'm about to get married and you… you are with Spencer."

Reality hit her as she actually spoke the words. "You are with Spencer and I'm getting married soon." She whispered. More to herself than to Caleb and nearly missed his next words.

"Not exactly." He snorted.

Hanna's head shot up, momentarily forgetting about trying to locate her skirt and looked at him confused. "What?"

Caleb averted her eyes and gave a nervous cough.

"Spencer and me, well we actually broke up. A few days ago, why do you think I've been living at the Radley?"

Hanna stared at him incredulously. "What?!" She shouted at him angrily. You broke up with Spencer and you didn't tell me?"

"When was I supposed to tell you? When you were pouncing on me, when you had your tongue down my throat or when…"

"Caleb, you broke up with Spencer?" Hanna asked again, feeling even more guilty now. Realizing she had been the only one cheating on their significant other just moments ago.

"Is that why you didn't stop me?" Hanna asked him suspiciously pointing at the bed.

"Hanna for God's sake, I assumed you and Jordan had broken up and that's why you were here. Why else would you be here and throw yourself at me like that?" He shot back, walking over to Hanna, standing in front of her and letting out a deep breath. His question still lingering in the room and around them as Hanna looked anywhere but at Caleb.

"Hanna… He started and took another deep breath before speaking. "What just happened, did because the _both_ of us wanted it to and if I may speak for myself. Ever since we kissed and I nearly lost you at the hands of A.D there's nothing more I've wanted than to be with you.

Spencer knew that and that's why we broke up." He told her honestly.

"And yes, I would be lying if I said I don't want to be with you Han, because I do. Every single part of me is screaming to be with you. That is all I ever wanted and all I ever will."

He swallowed hard before he continued. "But if you are telling me that you are happy, that Jordan is what you want, that _he_ is who you want, I can live with that, I will have to live with that. Knowing you are happy will be enough for me."

Hanna looked at him, his sincere gaze and his evident love for her apparent in his eyes. She looked at him for a long time, remembering the pure love they had shared, remembering the heartbreaking hurt their break up had brought the both of them and was still bringing them to this day.

She couldn't deal with that kind of heartbreak anymore, she wouldn't. It was easier to be with someone she didn't love as much as she loved Caleb. At least the heartbreak wouldn't be so intense if she ever broke up with Jordan.

Hanna looked at him with a blank expression on her face, taking a small step back from him.

The hopeful gaze was wiped off his face instantly. The small move had been enough of an answer to him. He walked back to the bed and retrieved her skirt from between the covers handing it to her without meeting her eyes.

He could hear her opening her mouth to speak but Caleb stopped her before she could even start. He didn't want to hear it. He didn't want to hear the excuses because he would ponder them for the unforeseeable future.

"Just leave." He said tenaciously.

He stood there watching her getting dressed hurriedly, she grabbed her phone that had fallen of the bed and slung her handbag over her shoulder before walking to the door of his hotel room. Her hand was on the door handle before she turned around one last time, her eyes finding his tear brimmed ones.

"Good luck with the auditions Caleb" She finally said, turning around and reaching out to open the door.

"Wait!" He nearly shouted and Hanna looked up at him again.

"You're still coming right? To cheer me on?" He asked nervously. It had been because of her persistent pressure and promise he'd sing for her that he auditioned in the first place.

She looked at him with a sadness in her eyes and he knew what it meant. She wasn't coming and he looked away from her, letting out a sigh.

"I'll try." She finally said in a quiet voice. Both of them knowing it was never going to happen.

He didn't bother looking up when he heard the door open and close.

He stood there staring at the closed door, she had walked out on him, once again. The pain of it just as severe and raw as it was all those years ago.

Caleb walked over to his bathroom and stepped underneath the hot stream of the water. He held his head underneath the stream, hoping it would wash away all the memories from today. It did quite the opposite.

 _The moment he had opened the door, wondering for a moment who it could be. She had taken the lead. She had asked him if she could come in, looking at him with a smouldering look that left little to the imagination as to why she was there._

 _It was her that started it, she had kissed him the moment he closed the door. It all happened so fast, yet if felt so familiar and amazing. The moment he had laid his eyes on her, he wanted her so much he never thought about stopping her when her soft lips pressed urgently onto his. It didn't take long before her tongue found his, and he moaned at the familiarity of it all. Hanna was back. His Hanna._

 _She made her desperation clear when she pushed him towards his bed never breaking their kiss and pushed him down onto the covers quite violently, he liked it when she took charge, it made him want her even more._

 _She didn't follow him down, instead she leaned over him slightly and opened his jeans where his cock was already straining against the material. He watched her as she pulled his jeans down with a hungry look on her face and pulled it off him, taking off his socks in the process as he quickly rid himself of his shirt._

 _She stood between his legs and took in his physique. Absentmindedly licking her lips. She moved over to him and straddled him, her skirt riding up as she placed her legs around his hips and sinking down onto his hips, his hard cock against her entrance, the thin material of his boxers the only thing separating them._

 _Caleb couldn't withhold the moan when her heat came into contact with him. She smiled a playful smile and pushed against his chest, forcing him to lie down on the bed. Their eyes never leaving each others as she took off her top, revealing the nakedness underneath._

" _Fuck Hanna, what are you doing to me?" Caleb groaned, sitting up and cupping her breasts, his mouth finding hers in a searing kiss that caused Hanna to grind her hips against him._

 _He shuddered at the sensation. He needed to touch her, feel her. All if her. Without breaking the kiss he let one hand ride up her leg that she had wrapped around his hips, still straddling him holding him firmly in place. He reached underneath her skirt that had crumbled up around her waist. He didn't take any time to find the inside of her thigh, letting his hand ride up higher in search for the lace he knew he would find._

 _He moaned when his fingers came in contact with her slick entrance, realization hitting him that she was without underwear. His fingers traced over the wet, tight entrance to her body, knowing how much she wanted him to touch her when she arched toward his teasing fingers._

 _Hanna pulled her lips away from him and traced her lips over his ear. "Touch me Caleb." She whispered in a husky voice and he could no longer resist. He dipped two fingers inside of her, shallow at first but then deeper as Hanna started sucking on his pulse point in his neck._

 _The ministrations Caleb was inflicting on her suddenly not enough for Hanna anymore and she lifted herself off him and away from his exploring fingers._

 _Before Caleb could ask what she was doing or why she moved she had pushed him down against the covers and with lascivious determination, she yanked his boxers off him before straddling his hips, her skirt still scrunched up around her hips. She grabbed his cock in her hand and rubbed it against her slick opening a few times causing Caleb to groan all kinds of profanities at her suggestiveness before she pushed herself down onto him hard._

 _Their loud moans filled the room as his hands grasped desperately at her breasts and brushed against her nipples with his thumbs._

 _Before he could fathom what she was doing to him and the feelings she was unleashing in him, she moved up so he was nearly out of her before she slammed her body back onto his, earning another loud moan from Caleb. She moved her body down onto his, their skin brushing together so she could create more pressure on her clit, her hips moving against his and her lips finding his in a sloppy kiss. Caleb grabbed her ass and rocked her so that she kept moving against him, already feeling the build-up of his orgasm starting in the pit of his stomach. He pressed a finger against her clit, creating even more pressure with every rock of her hips. She started moving faster against him and he rubbed her clit as she crashed down to the other side._

 _Without a pause he flipped them over and he slammed into her, breathing hard into the crook of her neck as he pushed into her harder and faster until his entire body trembled, groaning into her ear as he spilled inside of her._

" _Oh fuck..." He groaned as he tried to catch his breath and watched her coming down from her high._

Caleb groaned loudly as he turned the hot water off and doused himself in the cold water he desperately needed. He looked down at his hard cock and fiercely hoped he would be able to forget about their encounter soon.

There was no point hoping, she left him.

 **XxxxxX**

 **I'm still writing the ending of chapter 2. It can either be a 2-shot or a full blown story so let me know what you would prefer.**

 **Preview? Let me know**

 **As always, I'd love a review.**


	2. Chapter Two

**Thank you so so much for the amazing reviews I received. I was blown away from all the love. I have decided to make it into a story and it will be between 8 - 10 chapters long.**

 **Sorry for the long delay but I needed to extend this chapter to make the timeline of the story work. As you might know from maybe reading Sweet like Jasmine, I am not big on quick Haleb reunions but I hope you'll still enjoy this chapter nonetheless.**

 **Jealous**

 **Chapter two**

"Shit shit shit." Hanna muttered again as she made her way towards the lobby as fast as she could. Flashes of their encounter kept running through her mind which made her heart skip and stomach whoop. But then her stomach lurched and guilt overtook her as soon as it hit her like a ton of bricks she cheated. She had cheated on her fiance dammit. Hanna felt like she could cry, never ever had she imagined herself to be able to cheat on anyone, let alone on a sweet guy like Jordan. She felt even worse remembering that she was actually about to get married to a great guy and she cheated on him.

Ever since she had kissed Caleb in the Lost wood resort, something inside of her had changed. It was like something had flipped a switch on the inside that made her take off her panties in the elevator earlier that day and stuff them in her bag alongside her engagement ring. Something in her made her determined to go and see Caleb, to do what she did and to be with him for one last time.

The need to be close to him for one very last time had been stronger than anything else she had ever experienced.

She turned around and looked at herself in the mirror of the elevator. Her hands shot up to her hair as soon as she looked at herself properly. Her hair still looked crazy and clearly gave away what she had been up to.

Hastily, she tried to smoothe out her hair when the elevator came to a halt. Hanna glanced at the elevator dial through the mirror and noticed it was stopping at the first floor. She was in no mood to walk into other people this morning, let alone make the effort to greet people with a fake smile and make small talk.

But then the door opened and her heart sank when she saw who was about to join her in the elevator.

"Hanna?" Ashley Marin said the moment she laid her eyes on her disheveled looking daughter.

"What are you doing here? Were you looking for me?" She asked moving her hands over her phone to check if she had any missed calls from her daughter.

"No, I was just eh…" Hanna scrambled for words. What was she supposed to tell her mother? She couldn't tell her the truth. Hanna tried to avoid her mother's gaze as she searched for the right words, but found out almost immediately that was the worst thing to do.

"Hanna!" Her mother said in a stern voice as the doors closed behind her, trapping Hanna in the elevator with her mother, who would probably get the truth out of her within mere seconds.

"Hanna, what is going on? You better start talking to me because I can tell something is going on. You look… you look distressed." Her mother looked at her worryingly and let her eyes slide over Hanna, who was still sporting a weird look on her face that she couldn't really place. Her gut feeling was telling her Hanna needed to speak up soon.

Ashley's eyes suddenly fell on Hanna's hands and realized she was missing the massive rock on Hanna's finger. She looked back up at her daughter who was finally meeting her gaze and she recognised the look in Hanna's eyes.

It was a mix of something but she recognised it nonetheless. It was a mix of fear and sadness, but most of all it was guilt. She looked at Hanna a bit longer and her eyes momentarily flipped to Hanna's hair and back to stare at her daugher. Hanna cowering under her fiery inquisitive gaze.

"You better come to my office." She said in clipped tones not wanting to voice her suspicion in the elevator but kept staring at her daughter, who looked like she was about to break under her gaze.

Ashley finally looked away, hoping beyond hope she was reading the signs all wrong. Hoping this was the first day she was that kind of mother that didn't know their their child like the back of her hand. She was silent as she lead the way to her office, Hanna sulking behind her, following her nonetheless.

Ashley stood in the doorway to let Hanna in, who instantly slumped in a chair and buried her head in her hands as Ashley closed and locked the door behind her. She made her way to sit opposite Hanna crossing her arms and staring at her daughter, although Hanna's face was still hidden behind her hands. Ashley didn't press her to move her hands and face her. She knew her daughter would talk more freely if she didn't have to face her mother.

"Hanna, I have a sinking feeling that I know what happened, but I really need to hear this from you." Ashley started, hoping it would make Hanna talk.

"I did an awful thing mom." Hanna started in a muffled tone, her face still covered by her hands.

"You had sex with Caleb?" Her mother asked in an icy voice. Hanna was shocked by her bluntness and finally looked up at her mother. It took her a while to reply but then she finally managed to nod ever so slightly, her mother only just managing to notice it.

"God Hanna! How could you do such a thing?!" Her mother asked her angrily, raising her voice a considerable amount and Hanna buried her head in her face again. She knew her mother would be mad, furious even. She did the same exact thing her father had done. Hanna had been there to pick up the pieces and pick up her mother. She had seen firsthand how much it had hurt her mother, how betrayed her mother felt when she had found out Tom had cheated. It had taken Hanna ages to pick her mother back up and made her believe in herself again.

She looked up at her mother apprehensively and she was met with a gaze of fury, contempt and a flicker of something else.

"Hanna, her mother started. How did this happen? I know you and Caleb always had something special and I can even understand there will always be something between you guys. But you cannot forget about Jordan whenever you want and do as you please. There are feelings involved here. Not just Jordan's but Caleb's as well!"

Hanna looked down at her feet as her mother spoke. After the high of being with Caleb, after the exhilaration of becoming one again, of being touched by Caleb and making him groan in pleasure, she was flooded with guilt as soon as she came down from that same high. Realisation hitting her as soon as she looked into brown, not blue eyes the moment she came back to her senses.

"I know mom." She whispered apologetically.

"Then why do it? Were you drunk? Did Caleb push you?"

"No!" Hanna said angrily. Caleb didn't push me, he would never do such a thing."

"I never thought you would do such a thing either Hanna." Her mother said dejectedly.

Hanna sighed deeply and she could feel the tears falling from her eyes when she looked back at her mother. She had never felt worse in her life. Although her mother made sure she would feel even worse only moments later.

"You should tell Jordan. He deserves to know."

"What?!"

"Hanna, actions have consequences, or did you think you can go on like nothing ever happened? You think you can look into Jordan's eyes and pretend nothing has changed?" Her mother shot at her, getting up from her chair and pacing her office.

"No, I just...:"

"Just what Hanna?!" She asked running her hands through her hair as she observed her daughter. She knew she was being hard on her, but it had to be done. She was usually very understanding of her daughter and supported Hanna in most of her decisions. But cheating wasn't something she would condone, not even from her very own daughter.

"I just… I missed him and I wasn't thinking." Hanna finally admitted.

"That isn't an excuse." Her mother yelled, throwing her hands in the air in frustration.

"Mom, I know. Hanna cried. I made a mistake, a terrible mistake."

"Do you regret it?" Her mother asked suddenly, staring at her.

Hanna opened her mouth to say yes, that was the most logical answer, but before she managed to speak those words she realised it wasn't the truth. She felt bad, she felt horrible in fact for cheating on Jordan, hurting him and for breaking a promise. But in a weird way she didn't regret being with Caleb. It was like they were two magnets that would always be drawn to each other, their attraction to each other stronger than any current.

"I regret hurting Jordan." She started.

"But?" Her mother asked, hearing the hesitation in her voice.

"But… I can't explain it mom, I don't regret being with Caleb."

"Hanna that makes no sense." Her mother sighed, looking at the mess that was her daughter.

"I know." Hanna whispered. She knew it didn't make any sense but she couldn't explain it otherwise.

"God Hanna, what a mess you've made." Ashley said with finality, walking towards the door and her hand on the doorknob as Hanna looked at her questionly.

"Where are you going?" She asked nervously. Momentarily scared her mother would call Caleb into her office.

"I'm going back to work. There is nothing more left to say and you now how I feel about this."

Hanna nodded sadly. Her mother's anger had been expected and it was no surprise to her at all. Yet the disappointment in her demeanor and her eyes was way worse than anything her mother could do to her.

"Hanna?" Her mother called from the other side of the office before stepping out. "You need to fix this one way or the other. Figure out your feelings for Jordan and Caleb and fix this. They deserve as much."

 **XxxxxxX**

 _ **Two weeks later**_

Caleb groaned and pulled the pillow over his head as the pounding on his door continued. Ever since Hanna walked out on him he had ignored any form of social contact besides sending numerous texts and calls to Hanna, which all went unanswered. He himself, had ignored any attempts of contact by his friends and his boss. He even ignored all sorts of social media. Not wanting to see any pictures of Hanna being happy with her soon to be husband.

Caleb rolled onto his back and groaned as the pounding continued. He knew it was her and she wasn't going to stop until he would open the door. She'd been trying to talk to him for two weeks and by the sound of the ever growing noise on his door he could tell she was getting sick of his antics. He rolled out of bed and slumped to the door, opening it a fraction to look into Ashley's furious face.

She looked him up and down, her face softening as she took in the unsettling scene before her eyes where he stood in only his boxers. She would have made an issue out of it, if he didn't look so lost, his eyes downcast and sad, a messy beard growing on face chin and his hair standing on end.

"Caleb, she said in a motherly yet serious voice. I know you've had a rough time and I understand you needed some time, but it's been two weeks ! As your boss I need to know if you are planning to get back to your job or do I need to hire someone else?"

Caleb looked at her sadly, she could see him thinking and didn't like the look he was giving her. A look as if he was about to agree with her and give up his job, so she threw caution to the wind and quickly tried a different approach.

"I have an applicant coming in for your position in two hours. If you have not been by my office by then giving me an answer, you will be fired." She said in a stern voice, although she was crumbling on the inside. She hated being so harsh to Caleb of all people but it needed to be done. She looked at him once again before stepping back from the door.

"I do expect you in my office Caleb. Please don't forget to take a shower and shave that ridiculous beard." She said as she started to turn around.

"And please put on some clothes." She called out as she walked back down the hall and towards the elevator, hoping beyond hope she wouldn't have to fire him that day.

As soon as the door closed behind her Caleb let out another groan of frustration. He was about to jump back into bed and pretend he never saw Ashley. But then he looked around his room, his eyes trailing over the empty pizza boxes and the emptied out bottles from his mini fridge. The few clothes that he managed to wear, strewn across the room at random.

If his face was looking anything like his room, he must be looking like a complete mess. He walked over to his bathroom, having only used it for the toilet for the past weeks and walked over to the mirror to finally take a look at himself.

Ashley had been right, his unkempt beard looked ridiculous, his eyes were tired and red, not to mention he looked like he hadn't seen the sun for a long while. Caleb opened the tap and splashed his face with cold water, waking himself up instantly.

Deciding Ashley had been right he grabbed his razors and stepped into the shower for the first time all week.

 **XxxxxX**

Ashley had been happy when Caleb walked into the office, looking surprisingly chipper and much brighter than he had an hour before. She smiled up at him hoping that he was here to claim his job back. To which she was happy to find out he actually was.

She didn't mention his situation again, trying to skip over the part where she knew about him and Hanna sleeping together. She was fine talking about it to her own daughter. But talking to Caleb about it was something she rather not do. She had a feeling he knew she was aware of what happened between him and Hanna.

Caleb was about to leave her office after securing his job again, knowing full well she wouldn't have extended anyone else the chance she had given him.

"Thank you again Ashley, I really appreciate the chance you have given me."

Ashley looked up at him from behind her computer. She shot him a tight lipped smile.

"Caleb?" Just promise me it won't happen again." She said looking at him seriously.

He nodded at her, understanding the double meaning of her words without actually raising the very uncomfortable subject of him and Hanna.

 **XxxxxX**

The moment he got back to his room, he continued cleaning up the mess and decided to clean up his life. He wanted nothing more than to move on from Hanna but the biggest part of him didn't want to give up on her so easily. There had to be a reason why she came to his room that night and there had to be a good reason why she was ignoring him. His train of thought was interrupted when his phone rang from across the room. His heart nearly jumped out of his chest. Would that finally be Hanna calling him back?

He got to his phone in seconds and looked at the name flashing on his screen. It wasn't Hanna.

 _Autumn Reid_ it read on the screen and his heart sank. Another person whom he had been ignoring all week and was sure to get an earful from.

"Caleb Rivers, wow you finally have figured out how to answer a phone!" She scolded the moment he picked up.

"Please tell me there is a good reason you have missed ten lessons with me?"

"I haven't been feeling well." Caleb lied.

"I don't care if you haven't been feeling well. Unless you've been lying in a hospital bordering on death, there are no excuses! I have a waiting list Caleb, so unless you want this to continue I suggest you get your ass over here now! Your next appointment is in an hour." She yelled in a manner that was all too familiar for Caleb.

"And don't make me call you again!" She said before she hung up unceremoniously.

He sighed again, he had made a complete mess of everything and today was going to be the start of something new, something better. He would show Hanna he was not going to give up on her. No matter how hard she kept ignoring him.

Caleb quickly walked over to his computer to print off what he'd been staring at for the past few weeks and stuffed it in his bag before making his way to his appointment with Autumn.

The moment he arrived at the studio he hurriedly gave his name to the new receptionist, looking back at her eccentric appearance before she pointed him into one of Autumn's waiting rooms. Usually people were left to wait outside at the reception, but this time he was able to hear what was going on inside Autumns studio and he was mesmerized when he realised it wasn't Autumns voice he was hearing, it was a much lower and hoarser voice. He sat there silently listening in on the session before he actually registered the words of the song.

"… _..._ _I love you so_

 _You are now my home sweet home_

 _Forever a lost boy at last_

 _And for always I will say…"_

" _I am a lost boy from Neverland_

 _Usually hanging out with Peter Pan_

 _And when we're bored we play in the woods_

 _Always on the run from Captain Hook."_

 _"Run, run, lost boy, " they say to me_

 _Away from all of reality."_

Caleb didn't realise the voice had stopped singing, not only had the lyrics spoken to him as if the person had been singing it to him directly, knowing about his history and his most guarded memories. The sound of the voice held so much angst and emotion that he felt as if the person was singing about herself as well.

His head jerked up to the door when it suddenly opened when Autumn stepped out with a very skinny girl following her. If he hadn't known she had been in the room, he would have never guessed it had been her singing. Beside her tall and skinny appearance, her skin was ghostly white, her eyes round and brown, her hair mirroring the color of her eyes cut into a pixie hairdo. Underneath the dark and heavy makeup and the piercing in her nose, lip and and tunnel earrings in her ears, he could still tell she was stunningly beautiful, although he was in no way attracted to her.

"Nice to finally see you." Autumn said sternly at him, snapping him out of his daze. Autumn had followed his gaze.

"This is Mallory, she is auditioning as well, she's been here every day for the past few weeks." Autumn said pointedly.

"I'm Caleb, nice to meet you." He said shaking hands with the skinny girl who apparently was called Mallory, ignoring Autumn snide comment.

"Vice versa." Mallory said shortly and in that hoarse voice that didn't seem to suit her at all.

"I will see you tomorrow. Autumn said, seeing Mallory out and looking back at Caleb.

"Are you ready to make up for lost time?"

"Yes!" He said enthusiastically. He knew Autumn could come off as a huge pain in the ass, but he had chosen her because not only was she one of the best voice coaches he could find, he needed someone strict, honest and someone to keep him on his toes.

Although he'd never tell her, he very much appreciated the blunt and direct way she communicated.

"So you have finally decided to turn up and try and be ready for this audition? I really hope you are going to pull this off Caleb! You'll have to come in every day to make up for it so I hope you are determined to make this work!" She said as she walked to her laptop, looking up his music he had submitted a when they began working together.

"Actually I changed my mind about the song." Caleb said handing her the piece of paper he had printed off before he left.

"What?!" Autumn yelled and turned around, her eyes bugging and striding towards Caleb, grabbing the paper out of his hands and scanning over the words. Caleb watched as her eyes scanned the paper. Her gaze softening as the words of the song finally hit her and she understood what she was reading. By the time she finished reading her eyes were full of adoration and worry.

"Caleb…" Autumn whispered, this is beautiful but are you sure this what you want to do? You might get emotional.

"I'm sure." He said confidently. Knowing full well how hard he had to work to pull this off, knowing he needed to do this for Hanna, he needed one last chance to show her how much she meant to him.

 **XxxxxX**

 **The reveal of the song Caleb will sing will be in the next chapter, although there is a big hint in both chapters as to what the song is called. I cried the first few times I listened to it.**

 **The song Caleb overheard is "Lost boy" by Ruth B.**

 **Let me know if you want a preview, chapter 3 is already halfway done.**

 **I'd love to hear what you think.**


	3. Chapter Three

**Jealous Chapter Three**

"Well that wasn't too bad Caleb, I can tell you really want this but there is still a lot to work on." Autumn said after working with Caleb for two hours straight where she had to force Caleb several times to actually take a break from practicing.

"Now please don't overuse your voice by practising too hard."

"I won't."

"Actually, try to use your voice as little as possible for the next few hours, taking a break is just as important.

Caleb chuckled, "I'm sure I'll manage, I work by myself and I don't really have anyone to talk to anyway."

She chuckled with him but kept her eyes on him. "So do you want to talk about it?" She asked suddenly, observing him.

"No." He muttered even though he appreciated her concern.

" Okay then, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow." He nodded at her before leaving the studio. He waved at the eccentric receptionist and walked outside, bumping right into a familiar person as soon as he stepped outside.

"Umpf." She said looking up at who just walked into her.

"Oh hey Caleb." She said as soon as she realised it was him, no longer annoyed.

"Hey, uhm Mallory, what are you still doing here?"

"I had the practice room booked and practiced on my own for a few hours. I usually forget all about it as soon as I get home. When I see my playstation I forget all about responsibilities." She laughed and Caleb chuckled as well.

"You have a playstation?"

"Yes, problem with that?" She challenged him.

"Not al all." He chuckled.

"Wanna play? I don't live too far from here." She said pointing over her shoulder in the direction Caleb came from.

Caleb hesitated for a moment, he didn't want to give her the wrong impression but on the other hand she was only asking him to hang out.

"Sure." He said.

"But I'm driving us."

 _ **Another week later**_

"André! I need you to run up to the 10th floor now! I needed those orders yesterday!" Hanna shouted at her intern as she watched him leap from his chair and running out of the room before shooting her a confused glance.

The moment he had disappeared around the corner, she regretted her outburst and let out a frustrated groan before meeting Vivienne's eyes.

"Panties in a bunch much?" Vivienne asked her friend and coworker but she never received an answer. Hanna had recently returned to New York with a different attitude that only Claudia seemed to enjoy now.

Ever since coming back from Rosewood. Hanna had been silent, snappy and had completely drowned herself into her work. No longer sharing a coffee with Vivienne and André way passed their lunch break, or scanning instagram photos with Vivienne and André for hot new male models they should work with and gossiping about anyone and everyone that came through Claudia's studio all day long.

"Nothing going on with my panties." Hanna said shortly without meeting Vivienne's eyes. However images of her straddling Caleb without any panties on, involuntarily flooding her brain.

The moment she broke out of her daze did she notice Vivienne was still staring at her.

"You better start talking because I've known you long enough Hanna and I can tell something is going on with you. Something has been going on with you ever since you've been back from Rosewood."

"Your phone hasn't stopped buzzing and you don't even answer it. You even seem to ignore the texts that come in. Which is a new thing for you. It's always me that has to tell you to put your phone down.

Not to mention you've been distant, you haven't told me anything about your last trip to Rosewood ever since you got back and you've been treating André like shit." Vivienne said giving her a pointed look.

"Now you are lucky that he's the gayest person I know, otherwise I'd ask you if you slept with him."

Hanna's eyes shot up at her last words. "Why would you say that?" She asked worriedly and looked at Vivienne intently.

Vivienne looked back at her for a while furrowing her eyebrows, before her eyes grew large and her mouth opened in a large "O" shape. However no words escaped her lips and Hanna remained silent.

"You slept with someone!" She finally shout-whispered after she looked around to make sure they were alone and pointed a finger at Hanna.

"Do I know him?" Vivienne asked a little bit too eagerly.

Hanna sighed, hating having Vivienne as a friend right now. How she could read her like a book was still a mystery to her.

"Look can we talk about it later Viv?" Hanna asked quietly, shooting Vivienne a warning look as André walked back into the office.

Later that evening Hanna was cuddled up to her friend and coworker. They were both back in Vivienne's tiny studio apartment. A pink throw over their laps and both holding a big glass of wine.

"Now I know you have your favorite wine and are comfortable enough, so you need to start talking." Vivienne said, who had waited all day to hear Hanna out and finally find out why she'd been acting the way she had for about 3 weeks now.

"I cheated on Jordan." Hanna blurted out. Finally being able to tell the truth to someone and surprisingly relieved to get it off her chest.

"Hanna, so help me God! I felt like something was off and I suspected something quite big had happened." She gasped holding a hand in front of her mouth in shock.

"But you're not a person that cheats Hanna, what on earth happened?" Vivienne asked and turned around on the couch to face her friend.

Hanna's eyes were downcast, her hand rubbing circles on the rim her glass and not looking at Vivienne.

"Han?" Shey asked tentatively and her friend finally looked up at her teary eyed.

"I don't know, I just needed…. I… just one more time." Hanna cried incoherently, however those few words seemed to be enough for Vivienne. Understanding dawned upon her.

"Caleb?" Vivienne asked simply, watching Hanna nod as more tears escaped her eyes and Vivienne pulled her closer. She held her for a long time, Hanna sobbing on her shoulders as she tried to console her friend.

"How do you even know?" Hanna eventually asked wiping at her eyes. Looking back at her friend and falling back into the couch with a groan.

"Well, I have known you for 5 years now, we started our job together and we've already shared so much Han. I've seen how much you loved Caleb and I was there to pick you up after you guys broke up." She said rubbing Hanna's shoulder kindly.

"Honestly I didn't think you would ever get over him and I know you well enough to know that you never really did." Vivienne said seriously, watching her friend.

"But I...I do love Jordan." Hanna whimpered, not even sure if it was the truth.

"Quit lying." Vivienne said annoyed and rolled her eyes.

"Han, you know as well as I do Jordan was just a distraction to begin with, just to tell yourself you were doing fine after Caleb.

"But ever since you've accepted his proposal, things are getting serious for you and you start rethinking your actions. You never needed to worry about you and Jordan getting all serious before, but with the wedding coming closer you are forced to deal with all the choices you have made so far."

"How come you suddenly know everything?" Hanna said sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"Because I've known you for way too long." She said in a proud voice, making Hanna laugh.

"So how was it?" Vivienne asked daringly, glancing at Hanna who flushed crimson as the memories from three weeks ago came back to her. She looked away and took a quick sip from her wine in order to drown down the memories from their moment of heated passion. His touch, his smell, the way he made her feel.

"That good huh?" Vivienne asked watching her friend closely.

Hanna rolled her eyes and nearly emptied out her glass of wine, in desperate need for the memories to stop flooding her brain.

"Do you need another bottle of wine before you'll be able to answer my question? Vivienne teased.

"Maybe 4 bottles." Hanna said scornfully and slumped back into the couch, groaning loudly.

Vivienne laughed hard and got up from the couch to fetch the wine from the kitchen, topping up Hanna's glass and placing it on the coffee table, knowing they would need the bottle to stay close by and sat back down.

"Now have you thought about how you are going to handle this? Surely you're not going to stay with Jordan?" Vivienne asked, but Hanna didn't reply.

"Hanna!" She shouted, thumping Hanna on the arm.

"Please tell me you're not stubborn enough to stay with Jordan?" Or have you guys broken up? Have you told him about Caleb?"

"Whoa, enough with the questions Viv! We haven't broken up and no I have not told him about Caleb but he's starting to suspect something, he's not stupid."

"Besides, I can hardly look the guy in the face, let alone be close to him and be intimate with him." Hanna admitted sadly thinking back to the past few weeks where she had done everything to evade him as much as possible. Lying to Jordan about being swamped at work, leaving the house very early every day and coming home so late at night that she knew for certain he was already asleep. Coming up with excuse after excuse to keep Jordan at bay.

"Now that is not too bad Hanna."

"Have you even been listening?! How is this not bad?"

"Well, at least you know that Jordan isn't the one for you, so you can just stop lying to yourself and tell Caleb that you love him and get back with him."

"It's not that easy." Hanna said.

" How is it not that easy?"

"It's just isn't okay! I can't go cancel a wedding now."

"Yes you can and you will Hanna. Don't you ever choose comfortable and predictable over true love and passion."

"Besides, you can't evade having sex with Jordan for the rest of your life and lord do I know you well enough that I know you don't function without sex. I bet that's why you've been snapping at André." She added as a joke.

"That and not being able to have mind blowing sex with Caleb."

Hanna was about to retort back to Vivienne when her phone buzzed and she glanced at the screen. She knew it wasn't Caleb, his constant calls and texts had suddenly subsided a week ago and she hated to admit that she missed being on his mind all the time.

She unlocked the screen and noticed it was from her mother.

" _Caleb's audition is tomorrow, are you going to be there? You're still his friend, right?" Xxx Mom."_

Just as she was about to put her phone back and laugh with Vivienne about how her mother always felt the need to end her text's with " _xxx mom"_ and complain about her mom always being on Caleb's side.

Did something else on her phone catch her eye. Something that never really meant anything to Hanna before, but now it did. It might.

She selected the icon that had a new notification with a trembling finger and opened her period tracker. She tried to hide it from Vivienne. Hanna had totally missed the notification that her period should be coming on by next week and with everything that had been going on she had totally forgotten about it. She scanned the dates in the tracker when her heart seemed to beat right out of her chest.

Not only was she supposed to have her period within a week, she had been with Caleb exactly 3 weeks ago. Hanna tried to calculate the exact date when she had sex with Caleb whilst her mind was reeling and the trembling got even worse when she noticed the flower icon on the date she had seen Caleb. The flower indicating her ovulation date.

Panic quickly started to rise in Hanna and she really did drop her phone from her hands this time as the realisation sank in hard.

"Han, Hanna!" Vivienne's voice came from somewhere far away, Hanna turned her head to look at Vivienne but nothing else sank in.

"Hanny!" Vivienne said knowing it would snap Hanna out of whatever she was thinking about, because she hated the nickname.

"Please don't call me that." Hanna said deadpanned.

"It was the only thing to snap you out of whatever you were in." Vivienne said looking at Hanna with a worried expression on her face when Hanna finally met her gaze.

"Han! Please start talking, you are freaking me out."

Hanna shifted on the couch looking at Vivienne, waving her phone at her. "I had some serious unprotected sex with Caleb."

"Ew… are you itchy?" Vivienne said scrunching up her nose and shifted the tiniest bit on the couch.

"No! Hanna shouted before sulking over slightly. I'm not itchy but I've been off birth control for a while."

"What? Why?!" Vivienne asked in surprise, her eyes big.

"Remember I had those heavy migraines all the time? Well I went to see a doctor and she said that it could be caused by the wrong birth control, so she advised me to stop taking it for a while to see if it helped."

"Well it definitely send your libido through the roof." Vivienne smirked.

"Not funny, I'm being serious Viv!"

"So am I. Hanna stop worrying alright, it only happened once. What are the chances of you even being pregnant."

"I guess…I dunno." Hanna whispered and slumped back into the couch.

 **XxxxxX**

Caleb had been feeling so much better for the past week. Not only had he finally cleaned up his act and was back at work.

Autumn was happy with his progress and he had been working his ass off to get back in the game. For the first time in weeks he had been able to go through the day without thinking of Hanna every single second and feeling like shit because of it.

He was still thinking about her more than he cared to admit and still felt like shit every time he thought about Hanna being with Jordan and getting married to Jordan.

Although he had pinned all his hope on tomorrow. Maybe, just maybe he could change all of that.

He had begged Ashley earlier in the day to ask Hanna one more time if she would be there tomorrow. His entire big gesture wouldn't work is she didn't show up.

Ashley had told him she would try but that he shouldn't keep his hopes up. But to Caleb this was Hanna. He wouldn't be able to go on with his life if he didn't think there was a slight chance she would come back to him and he would be able to do something about that.

The knock on his door pulled him from his thoughts. He glanced at his watch before opening the door. She was late.

"You're late." He said when he opened the door.

"You're an ass." Mallory said as she passed him whilst she slapped him playfully on the arm and looked around his room before she sat herself down in his chair near his desk.

"Nice quarters." She said turning the chair around and looking around.

"It's only temporarily but it does what it needs to do." He shrugged.

She made an impressed sort of face. "I've stayed in a lot worse." She commented and glanced at all the screens on his desk where Caleb had an overview of the entire hotel.

"So this is what you do all day? Stare at people?" She said pointing at the screen.

"When I'm not working to improve the security system itself, yeah." He said as he grabbed his wallet from his bed and put it in his backpocket.

"Come on let's go, I was actually already hungry before you decided to show up late."

She turned around and looked at him properly for the first time, glancing at his baby blue shirt. "Are you taking me somewhere fancy?" She asked horrified. "I am not dressed for a fancy kind of thing." She explained pointing at her Slayer tshirt.

There's only two places you can actually eat dinner at in this town, and the Radley, but I rather not eat here. I eat here every day. But don't worry, the Grille isn't that fancy."

Mallory raised her eyebrows at him in disbelieve.

"Promise." He said nodding at her to join him as his stomach rumbled.

 **XxxxxX**

"See, I told you it would be fine." He said as soon as they sat down in the back of the grille.

"You had reservations, they could hardly refuse but I saw the way that woman looked at me."

"Now Mallory, I figured you to not really care about what people think of you." He said pointedly. "Especially with those ripped jeans you seem to wear all the time and the plugs in your ear. They're bound to attract attention. Not to mention how you're going to expose yourself for half the country tomorrow."

"Thank you, I wasn't really nervous about tomorrow, but now I am." She chuckled as she looked at the menu.

"Are you?" She asked in a much lower voice. Although they'd been bonding over the past week, hanging out every single day whenever they could. Caleb had only told her little about himself. He didn't need to say a lot for her to understand him. For once in her life she had finally met an uncomplicated and genuinely kind person who didn't want anything from her than her friendship.

"I'm just nervous about one thing."

"Hanna?" She asked. After hanging out with Caleb for a week now, the first thing she had learned about him was how deep his feelings for Hanna actually ran and how much she meant to him.

"Yeah." He said solemnly and she knew not to press the matter even further.

"You know what you're having?" He nodded towards the menu in her hands in case she wanted to press the Hanna matter, although she did not.

"Chilly cheese fries with extra cheese." She said happily smacking her lips and he groaned.

"What?" She asked confused as to why he was furrowing his eyebrows.

"Hanna's favorite." He said simply. "Sometimes I would get them for her if she was feeling down or she had her monthly problem and she would wait till they were stone cold before actually eating them." He said chuckling at the memory.

"It used to annoy me so much but now I just miss it." He said, admitting how much he missed Hanna and all of her irritating habits.

Mallory looked at him sadly and grabbed his hands in hers. "I really hope she'll be there Caleb." Giving him a confident smile as he squeezed her hand in appreciation.

"Caleb?" Someone behind Mallory said and he jerked his hands away from Mallory's having recognised the voice and he knew who it belonged to.

"Emily?" He asked before she stepped into full view. He looked at her but she was clearly alone.

Emily moved closer to their table and glanced from Caleb to Mallory, scrutinising Mallory's features momentarily before looking back at Caleb.

"What are you doing here?" He asked before she could.

"Just grabbing my mom and me some dinner. Today is a rare day that Pam isn't feeling like cooking so I'm taking full advantage of it." She said with a smile.

"What are you doing here?" Emily asked and looked at Mallory again.

"Just having some dinner before the big day tomorrow." Caleb said simply.

"Oh yeah of course, Toby told me about that. He said he was going with you to support you."

"Yeah he's a good friend." Caleb said smiling politely. Not wanting to think about tomorrow and who would be there and who specifically wouldn't.

"Can I come as well?" Emily asked uncertainly and glanced at Mallory briefly before fixing her eyes on Caleb.

"Uhm sure." He said slightly shocked that she wanted to be there. I'd appreciate it a lot!" He added and he meant it.

"Okay, I'll call Toby to see if we can go together."

"Great, see you tomorrow then."

"See you. She said with a smile and waved them goodbye.

He watched Emily leave and then looked back at Mallory to see if she was ready to order anything else but chilly cheese fries, but she was shooting him a weird look.

"What?" He asked stunned.

"She's a friend of Hanna's? She asked although it wasn't really a question.

"Yes, why?"

"Explains the awkwardness.""

"You think it was awkward?"

"Just a bit, I mean I think she wasn't sure if she was still welcome to come to your audition."

"Maybe she thought we were dating or something." Caleb muttered but Mallory laughed.

"She didn't think that." Mallory snorted.

"How are you so sure?" Caleb asked although he had an inkling as to why.

Mallory grinned broadly at him and raised an eyebrow. "You do know that she's gay right?"

"I do." He laughed loudly. "Why you fancy her?"

"She is hot." Mallory commented in all seriousness, looking back to where Emily had disappeared to.

"I have her number, you want it?" Caleb teased holding up his phone in front of Mallory and moving it around. But Mallory looked at him questioningly.

"How did you know?" Mallory suddenly asked in a much lower voice.

"Know what? Caleb said, now glancing at the menu in his hands.

"That I'm, you know, into girls."

"Honestly, I didn't at first. I just enjoyed hanging out with you. But when we went for a burger that first day we hung out and you kept staring at girls. So obviously I kind of caught on."

"Oh, Mallory said suddenly shy. I didn't know I was being so obvious."

"Don't worry about it, it doesn't change the way I see you." Caleb said kindly.

"Now can we order please, my stomach is about to eat itself."

 **XxxxxX**

Although hiding out at Vivienne's all night had been great. Vivienne had done a shit job of calming Hanna's nerves and promising Hanna everything would be okay.

Hanna had made a stupid excuse to Vivienne as to why she had to leave after a few glasses of wine, regretting those immensely now and walked straight over the first drugstore she could find. Hanna had made up her mind, she knew what she needed to do. She knew what was right and she had to stop lying. This was the moment she had to secure her future, this decision was for the rest of her life and she knew what she needed to do.

Hanna walked into the apartment moments later. She went straight back into his waiting and desperate arms.

She let him kiss her and touch her. He guided her to their bed, peppering her with kisses. She let him climb on top of her. He desperately removed their clothes to feel her closeness once more.

She let him take her, securing him in the knowledge that she was indeed still his, that he had been imagining her pulling away from him. That their wedding was still going to happen.

She pretended to enjoy his sloppy kisses as he moved on top of her. She kissed him back although her heart wasn't in it and she swallowed away the tears that were about to spill when he joined their bodies again with a soft groan.

It wasn't until Jordan rolled off her and his snores filled the room, that Hanna rolled away from him and she finally her tears fall freely from her eyes, soaking the pillow until her exhaustion took over.

 **XxxxxX**

 **Preview, let me know.**

 **I'd still love a review although you might hate me now :)**


	4. Chapter Four

**Hi guys,**

 **So so sorry for the wait! I had massive writer's block with this story.**

 **This chapter takes place a day after chapter 3.**

 **You might need to reread this ff from the start to fully understand this chapter.**

 **Hannarivers, thank you again for everything. You are a lifesaver!**

 **Jealous Chapter 4**

"Caleb, chill the fuck out. You're making me nervous now." Mallory snapped, watching Caleb pacing in his room. "You'll damage the carpet if you keep going like that."

"You don't have to be here, I don't remember inviting you," He snapped back, but regretted it as soon as he saw Mallory's face contort in shock. "I'm sorry Mallory," He added quickly and genuinely, walking over to give her a brief hug. There was no reason to snap at her, all she had ever done was be a good friend to him. "How come you are so calm anyway?" He asked, looking at her.

"I'm not about to make some sort of amazing love gesture to the love of my life that could possibly alter my future for the rest of my life." She said sarcastically; he rolled his eyes at her.

"Right…" He muttered, wishing she hadn't said anything.

He nearly jumped a foot into the air when his phone buzzed loudly, and even though he knew he should have given up hope, he couldn't let go of the small part of him that still desperately clung to the belief that this time it would be Hanna telling him she'd be there today.

It wasn't Hanna, of course it wasn't. His heart dropped when he read it was Autumn.

' _Car is on its way, Mallory at yours?'_

' _Yup.'_ Was all he managed to type with trembling fingers. He tried to shake off the adrenaline that was pumping through him, taking a deep breath as he scrolled through his WhatsApp messages, trying not to dwell on the last message that he had sent to Hanna three weeks ago.

' _Please can we talk about it?'_ It read. She had never replied to it, but he could see that she had read it, or at least opened the message. He quickly locked his phone and stuffed it in the pocket of his jeans when he heard Mallory walking up to him.

"Are you okay?" She asked in concern as she reached him, squeezing his shoulder briefly.

"I will be, when this is all over," He sighed.

"Caleb," She said, her tone now serious, "I know you're doing all of this for Hanna and that she is your inspiration, but I want you to know, whatever happens or doesn't happen, you have a great talent and you are a great guy. You deserve only the best. If Hanna can't see that, well, it's her loss really."

He shot her a tight lipped smile; her words would have had more of an impact on him if he didn't feel so close to fainting. He wondered how Hanna had ever managed to make him agree to singing, essentially for the entire world. This is why he loved working in IT so much, no nerves, nothing that was unpredictable, and nobody judging you based on whatever came out of your mouth. He should have kept himself behind the computer screens, and not exposed himself like he was about to.

A knock on the door had them both nearly jumping out of their skin, and Mallory looked at Caleb apprehensively.

"Your friends?" She asked him, leaving the meaning of ' _friends'_ up in the air; she could tell there was only one person on his mind.

"No, I think that's Autumn with the car, my friends are meeting us there remember?" He reminded her quietly.

"Right," She said, and opened the door a fraction, smiling at the woman looking back at her.

"We are ready to go," She said to Autumn before looking back at Caleb, who was still standing there quietly in the middle of the room, looking even worse for wear.

"Caleb? What happened, are you sick?" Autumn asked in shock, never one to hold her verbal diarrhoea back.

"He's not sick, just a bit nervous," Mallory butted in as Caleb looked at Autumn, his eyes big and round as if he was going to puke any second. Autumn had been right, his face was much paler than normal, and Mallory wondered how he was ever going to cope with going on stage.

"Just a bit? Caleb, you look like you've seen a ghost."

"Try not to make it worse," Mallory whispered to Autumn before linking her arm through Caleb's, ushering him out of his room, silently following Autumn to the car.

 **XxxxxxX**

They were all there. The moment he had arrived at the studio where the recordings would take place, they were greeted by deafening cheers and a flurry of people coming towards them. Soon, Emily, Aria, and Toby had both Mallory and Caleb wrapped in a messy hug, their eyes full of excitement and their smiles wide. As soon as they let go, Caleb eyes scanned the hallway they were in, looking for another familiar face.

Although it wasn't Hanna, he was very surprised to see Ashley waking up to him, smiling wide as she hugged him tight.

"I tried Caleb, I really tried," She whispered to him so that only he would hear; he immediately knew what she meant. She let go all too quickly and squeezed his shoulders, giving him a tight smile. She knew more than anyone how much it would have meant to him to have Hanna there.

"That's okay, I'm just happy you're here," He admitted, "How did you get away from The Radley?"

"I ran," She joked as she let go of him.

They all hung out in one of the dressing rooms, where much to Caleb's dismay, he was forced to undergo a makeover, although he flat-out refused to be redressed by one of the stylists; he was adamant that he was going to wear his own clothes, that Emily had helped him pick out that very morning. On the other hand, he had thought that the process of her helping him to choose an outfit had been more of a decoy, so that she could get him to tell her about Mallory, which he had done the entire time she was in his room.

His nerves had subsided slightly by the time the stylist angered him by scrutinising his outfit and he left in a huff, walking back to the room he knew where his friends were waiting in; they all cheered the moment he got back as if he had already won the entire thing.

"You know I still have to go on right?" He chuckled.

"We know, just trying to get you all excited," Emily said.

"So, are you going to tell us what you're singing Caleb? Why is it such a big secret?" Aria asked.

"It's not a secret, it's a surprise," He joked back.

"Do you know what it is?" She asked Mallory, to whom Aria had taken quite a liking, even though today was the first time that she had met Caleb's new best friend.

Mallory glanced at Caleb momentarily before she nodded at Aria.

"And?" Toby and Emily asked excitedly.

"It's really good! Its…"

But then the door to their room opened, and Autumn rushed in.

"All the contestants are supposed to go to the main area, and friends and family have to go find their seats now," She said sternly. "Caleb, Mallory, you can each take one person. They can stay with you until you go on stage, but they will be watching you from the wings."

"Ashley," Caleb said without thinking; he didn't miss the look of shock on Ashley's face before she shot him her warmest smile yet.

"Thank you," She mouthed.

"You of course," Mallory said whilst looking at Autumn, who had been staring at her questioningly, awaiting her response.

 **XxxxxxX**

"Why didn't you ask Emily? Caleb whispered to Mallory as they were finally ushered to the stage where the next ten contestants had to wait in the wings. They had been in the main waiting area for an agonizing hour; this was where Caleb realised that, much to his dismay, they were doing interviews, just like he had seen on TV. Hanna always used to predict whether or not a person would be good or bad during their audition based on those interviews.

He finally managed to breathe and relax a little as someone from the production team called their names, instructing them to move to the wings without being interviewed. He didn't know what he would have told them anyway. ' _I'm here to tell the love of my life that I want her back by singing how I feel, but she's about to marry some other dude,'_ He snorted to himself, in his head, ' _Yeah that would be great, making more of an ass of myself on tv.'_

He was brought back to reality by Mallory's clipped tones. Her big round eyes were focused on him, and her arms were crossed. "What was the point of asking me a question when you didn't even want to hear the answer?" She asked aggressively.

"I love how you get all bitchy when you're nervous," He shot back, laughing.

"I'm not… nervous," She tried to say with confidence, but a slight tremble in her voice gave her away. The fact that she could hear the crowd going wild for whoever was on the stage wasn't helping the matter.

"Hmmm, why do you look like your eyes are about to pop out of your head?"

"Because that's just how I look," She shot back; Caleb let the issue drop instantly.

"So why didn't you ask Emily?" He asked again with a slight roll of his eyes.

"Because I don't know her that well… yet," She said, "And I want to get to know her on my own terms," She finished, looking back at Autumn. "And Autumn has been there for me when I had nobody else."

Caleb nodded, knowing all about Mallory's crappy life after she had come out to her very religious parents and friends. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. "What will your parents do when they see you on TV?" He whispered, still holding her.

"Probably douse the TV in holy water and have it burned on sacred ground by their priests," She laughed, and Caleb laughed with her, shaking his head at her rude comment.

"Fuck them," He said, "Fuck them and fuck everybody for making you feel like crap," He finished, giving her a genuine look. "And fuck Emily when you manage to get to know her better," He added as a joke, "You know, she came to my room this morning pretending to want to help me with my outfit, but all she did was ask about you."

Mallory's eyes grew even wider if possible. "What did you tell her?!" She asked a bit too quickly as she watched a gleeful smile cross over Caleb's face.

"That you're a little shit and she shouldn't waste her time," He said seriously; she laughed loudly, finally releasing the tension that had been building up in her tiny body.

"You're such a dick," She shot back.

"At least now your eyes are back to their normal size," He muttered.

Both Caleb and Mallory, along the rest of their group, were called over as they were the next ones on stage. The nervousness that Caleb had been able to let go of, suddenly came back in full force. Mallory had managed to make him forget, even for a small moment, the reason for which he was there. He patted his trousers with his hands to try and locate his phone, but then he remembered that he had given it to Ashley earlier to keep safe.

"Are you okay Caleb?" Ashley asked him as he approached her, looking anxious once again.

"I think so, I just want it to be over with," He said honestly. Now that Hanna wasn't there, he didn't care that much about his audition anymore. He wasn't in it for the win. Well, not that kind of win. "Can I have my phone before I go on? I promised my mom that I would let her know when it was my time to audition," He said, although that wasn't the full truth.

He glanced over his phone as soon as he unlocked it, and was surprised to see that he had a ton of messages. He quickly scanned through them and his heart sank. The last trace of hope that he had that Hanna would at least send him a text abandoned him rapidly. He knew for a fact that Ashley had reminded her that his audition was today.

He quickly replied with a hurried 'thank you' to all the other people who had remembered to wish him good luck, even Spencer and, to his surprise, Mona. He handed the phone back to Ashley, and rushed back to Mallory, as she was on next.

Ashley watched him go, shaking her head with the knowledge that until the very end, Caleb had clung on to the hope her daughter would show up for him, that she would be there for him, even if it was only as a friend. She knew her daughter could be stubborn, but how Hanna could let something so pure and true slip through her hands was beyond her. She knew her daughter was happy with Jordan; he was a great guy and Ashley liked him. But it was nothing compared to how Caleb made her daughter feel. In Ashley's eyes, there was only one guy for her daughter.

She sighed and took her own phone from her bag, finding Hanna's number before she sent her a message. It was about time she told Hanna exactly how she felt about her behavior.

 **XxxxxxX**

Mallory flew straight into Autumn and Caleb's arms as soon as she was done. Her face erupted in jubilation, her eyes brimming with happy tears.

"Three yesses, three yesses!" Caleb screamed in her ear as he hugged her tight, his own nerves drowned out for a few seconds as Mallory jumped up and down in joy, relief written all over her face.

"I'm so proud of you!" Autumn said, kissing her cheeks over and over.

"It was great," Ashley said; she had joined them and was standing next to Caleb.

"How did it feel? Being up there?" Caleb asked – knowing he was next, it was a matter of minutes before he would be called onto the stage.

"Dreadful, at first," She admitted whilst trying to get her breath back, "But then I remembered about how I felt when I told my parents I was gay, and that it was way worse than auditioning," She giggled nervously.

"That doesn't really help," Caleb mumbled darkly.

Mallory smiled up at him and could tell how nervous he was; his face was drained of color. She pulled him closer and could feel him trembling slightly.

Then, his name was called. He jerked his head towards one of the producers, who motioned him and Ashley over. Caleb shot her one last terrified look as he walked closer to the stage with Ashley by his side.

"For Hanna," She mouthed at him, which earned her a weak smile in response.

Caleb fidgeted behind the curtains, and Ashley felt as if his nervousness was contagious. She grabbed his hand to make him stop pulling on his shirt. It was making her just as anxious. "Good luck Caleb," She said hugging him tight, "Whatever you're singing I know it will be amazing," She said, looking at him.

"Caleb?" Someone from the production team called, and he smiled back at Ashley one last time before he was ushered on the stage.

The deafening sound of the applause shocked him more than he had anticipated, and the butterflies in his stomach went crazy. He swallowed hard as he walked out to the cross that was taped on the stage, and stood behind the microphone.

He was vaguely aware of someone wolf whistling in the audience, and an enthusiastic applause erupted again as he stood there, nervously waiting for the deafening noise to die down. At least it gave him some time to let his eyes adjust to the bright lights that were being directed at him. He finally caught sight of the three judges sitting at the table that he had seen so many times on TV, as had Hanna always made him watch it with her.

He swallowed again when she entered his mind, and he scanned the room quickly to see if he could see a familiar mane of blonde hair. She was nowhere to be seen.

"Hi, what's your name?" A very beautiful brunette asked him in an accent that sounded British. Horrified, he realised that he didn't know any of the judges' names, even though he had seen the show more times than he would care to admit.

"I'm Caleb," He said in a strong voice, glad he managed to fake the confidence that he wasn't feeling.

"Hi Caleb, what are you singing for us today?" A black male judge asked, gazing up at him curiously.

"I'm singing Jealous, by Labrinth," Caleb answered, glad his brain was at least functioning well enough to make him remember why he was actually there. He saw the male's eyes grow wider and his eyebrows move higher up his forehead as a collective gasp erupted in the auditorium.

"That's a very intense song Caleb," The beautiful woman told him, "Anyone special you are singing it for?" She asked, and Caleb was momentarily lost for words.

He hadn't expected them to ask questions, especially regarding his reasons for being there. They didn't ask Mallory anything.

' _Just my luck,'_ He thought to himself.

"Yes," He answered shortly, hoping the questioning would stop there.

"And is she here right now?" The brunette asked him, looking behind her into the audience, hoping someone would get up from their seat and make themselves known.

Caleb really wished that the judge would sit back down.

"She's with her fiancé," Caleb answered bluntly before he could stop himself. The brunette shot her head back towards him and looked at him in shock. The room suddenly went quiet, the atmosphere charged with shock and anticipation.

"Is this song for her?" She asked apprehensively.

"It is," Caleb answered, closing his eyes for a moment, willing himself not to get emotional on the national television. He silently wished that she would stop asking him questions.

Thankfully, she did.

"Do you still love her?" The last judge asked him; he had remained silent up then. Caleb looked at him for a moment, but knew it was now or never. This was only his moment if Hanna was actually watching.

"I'll never stop loving her," He finally breathed, knowing that nothing could be more true.

The crowd erupted into whoops, excited yells, wolf whistles, and applause at his confession.

He stood there grinning stupidly, and looked sideways towards the wings. He could feel a pair of piercing eyes on him; he looked at Ashley's face, the obvious adoration that she had for him emanating from her features. His nerves came rushing back in full force when the judges managed to shush the crowd and a blanket of quietness fell over them.

"Ready when you are Caleb," The brunette told him. He looked to his side again, this time towards a member of the production team who held his thumb up, signaling that he would start the music. Caleb nodded at him briefly and grabbed the microphone.

The soft piano music started to fill the atmosphere, and he knew what he had to do. He took one last long breath before he started to sing, pouring his heart out the only way he knew how. He started off strong, singing the first words, words that were still so hard for him to vocalise.

 _I'm jealous of the nights_

 _That I don't spend with you_

 _I'm wondering who you lay next to_

He swallowed hard when he sang those words, knowing exactly who Hanna laid next to. His heart was bursting with jealousy as he let his mind wander, before the rest of the lyrics fell from his lips almost of their own accord.

 _Oh, I'm jealous of the nights_

 _I'm jealous of the love_

 _Love that was in here_

 _Gone for someone else to share_

 _Oh, I'm jealous of the love_

He could feel the tears prickling in his eyes and he blinked towards the bright stage lights, determined to carry on. He took a deep breath, and came back even stronger for the next verse of the song.

 _'Cause I wished you the best of_

 _All this world could give_

 _And I told you when you left me_

 _There's nothing to forgive_

 _But I always thought you'd come back, tell me all you found was_

 _Heartbreak and misery_

 _It's hard for me to say, I'm jealous of the way_

 _You're happy without me_

Everything he was feeling, his emotions, anger and love towards Hanna, were in those words. He forgot where he was and sang straight from the heart for his one and only, blissfully unaware of the crowd erupting into cheers and applause, going wild for his performance. The judges followed suit as Caleb prepared himself for the hardest part of the song; he was about to bear his heart and soul for the entire nation to see. He didn't care about how good or bad he was. All he cared about was Hanna.

 _As I sink in the sand_

 _Watch you slip through my hands_

 _Oh, as I die here another day, yeah_

 _'Cause all I do is cry behind this smile_

 _I wished you the best of_

 _All this world could give_

 _And I told you when you left me_

 _There's nothing to forgive_

 _But I always thought you'd come back, tell me all you found was_

 _Heartbreak and misery_

 _It's hard for me to say, I'm jealous of the way_

 _You're happy without me_

 _I-I-It's hard for me to say, I'm jealous of the way_

 _You're happy without me_

He stumbled on the last verse, knowing it was over. This was it. He had done it; he had shared his feelings with the world. There wasn't anything more that he could do. It took him a while to come back to his senses, but when he did, he was astonished by the crowd. The cheers and applause kept coming, people were standing on their feet and he could see one older women waving something that looked like a bright red bra – he hoped that he had seen it incorrectly. He stood there sheepishly, not sure as to what he should do. He just smiled weakly and waited for the noise to die down, yet to see the three green lights on the judges' tables.

"Wow, wow Caleb. I… I don't know what to say," The brunette said in a trembling voice – she sounded like she had been crying. Caleb couldn't tell because of the lights that were shining brightly in his face once more. "That hit me right in the heart Caleb," She admitted as she held her hand in front of her heart, "I'm totally saying yes yes yes!" She said as the crowd once again erupted into cheers, and Caleb smiled brightly.

"Caleb, what's your girl's name?" The black male judge asked him. Caleb thought for a moment. He didn't want to call Hanna out on national TV.

"I don't have to say her name, she knows who she is," Caleb said confidently.

"Well, I hope that for your sake she is watching Caleb, and that she'll be here for the next round because you've got three yesses! You are through to the next round!" The pretty brunette called out to him. Only then did Caleb realise that, not only just declared his love for Hanna on TV, he had also entered himself into a competition, and he would be a part of it for a while.

Everything that he had been feeling, all of the anxiousness and worry, fell from his shoulders, and his genuine bright smile was back on his face. He looked back at Ashley, who had tears running down her face, and a look of love plastered across her features. She smiled through her tears, and opened up her arms for him as soon as he had thanked the crowd and the judges, and walked straight into her bone crushing hug.

He could hear her sniffle, and he patted her back a few times before she pulled away, all teary eyed. "That was beautiful Caleb, you did amazing," She breathed, wiping at her face.

He didn't have time to answer as Autumn and Mallory came flying towards him, hugging him and yelling in delight. They were happy about the win, about Caleb getting through to the next round.

To him and Ashley, it was so much more than that.

 **XxxxxX**

Hanna had ignored her phone all day. It had been buzzing like crazy but she had ignored it. She didn't need people to remind her what today was. She knew, of course she knew. It wasn't something that she would be able to forget, no matter how hard she had been trying to pretend it wasn't happening.

Caleb's audition was today, and he had begged her to be there. Her mother had begged her to be there. All her mother could talk about was her being there for Caleb whenever they spoke, and in the end she stopped talking to her altogether. Didn't her mother understand that she had bigger things to deal with? The flashbacks of their night together kept coming back to her, keeping her from concentrating on anything.

She had snapped at André at work today, and started sobbing when she saw his shocked face. She never meant to snap at him, he was the kindest sweetest guy she knew in New York, but she had to vent her frustration somehow.

She had burst out into tears during lunch, and given André a choked apology for behaving like a bitch towards him before she had left the studio to go out for lunch. She didn't actually go out for any lunch, she went straight to the drugstore, getting what she should have gotten that morning. Maybe, just maybe, it could stop all her worries within five minutes. She tried her hardest to keep her mind on her work for the rest of the day, speaking to everyone as little as possible, knowing that she would probably snap at people if she did.

Hanna was yet to move from her couch; this was where she had landed the moment she had gotten home, glad that Jordan wouldn't be there for another day, giving her the space that she needed so badly. She sank into the couch and closed her eyes, willing herself not to cry, not to think of Caleb, and not to think of Jordan. She could only be angry at herself for getting into the mess that had now become her life.

Jordan had done nothing wrong, he was clueless about the life altering love that Hanna had shared with Caleb. She had never told Jordan exactly how much Caleb had meant to her, how the biggest part of her heart would forever and always belong to him. She couldn't blame Caleb either, it was her that had taken off her engagement ring before banging on the door of his room and attacking him with her lips before he could say or do anything.

Hanna sighed and peeled herself off of the couch, taking the paper bag from the drugstore with her. She sat on the toilet for a while, her head in her hands as she tried to keep her breathing steady. She looked at the two early predictor tests in front of her. She had managed to get as far as taking them out of the packages and reading the instructions. Yes, it had been only three weeks since… but according to the leaflet, these could detect pregnancies after three weeks, not the usual four. Even though the accuracy rate was much lower than a normal test, if it read _pregnant,_ it would never change back to _not pregnant._

Reluctantly, she grabbed the first of the tests with trembling hands; it clattered onto the tiled bathroom floor when her phone buzzed loudly from its position on the sink.

"Shit," She muttered as she reached to pick it back up, hoping that it would still work. She put it to one side, stumbling towards the sink with her panties around her ankles as she reached for her phone.

She ignored all the messages from earlier that day, scrolling past the ones Mona, Aria, Toby, Emily, Vivienne, and Jordan had sent her. She did, however, look at one of the messages that her mother had sent her.

' _You better have a good damn reason for not being here,'_ It said; she had received it an hour ago, and it had come without the ' _xxx Mom'_ that her mother never failed to end her messages with. Clearly it had been a firm statement, intending to show how Ashley felt.

She scrolled down to her mother's latest presumed jab.

' _I know I am the one to blame for birthing the most stubborn child, but I wish that for once you would let your heart rule over your head. Xxx mom.'_

Hanna looked at her mother's message for a long time. Was she telling her to choose Jordan? To choose Caleb? She didn't know what her heart wanted anymore. All she knew was that her head wanted the truth, as she eyed the pregnancy tests lying ever so innocently on the side, just waiting to be used.

There was only one thing that Hanna knew for sure. She needed to do something, and she needed to do it now. She sighed deeply, looking around at her surroundings before she made her final decision. She knew that it would change her life forever, but it had to be done.

 **XxxxxxX**

 **Hoped you liked it. The next chapter will be waaaaay more exciting! In case you are wondering this ff will be about 8 to 10 chapter long, so this will have a faster pace than my usual ff's.**

 **I will also be changing my fanfiction name to my twitter name, Janethewriter1, in case you get updates from a writer you don't know. And if you haven't, check out my new one shot called "I do."**

 **I still love all of your thoughts, ideas and reviews and it was heartwarming to see people were still reading this and wanting to see this updated! You all are the inspiration to this update.**


	5. Chapter Five

Jealous

Chapter 5

Caleb groaned loudly as he fought to keep his eyes shut; his body felt heavy, and his head was pounding. Only once before had he experienced a hangover – he'd made himself a promise that he'd never feel that way again.

He'd managed to keep his promise. This time, it felt so much worse than it had before.

He threw his arm across his bed in search of a pillow to shield his eyes from the bright light of the morning sun, but instead his arm landed on something very solid and warm.

"Fuck! You could've just nudged me," A high pitched voice groaned next to him.

He was glad to have recognised the voice instantly, otherwise he might have been left wondering whether he had been drunk enough the previous night that he'd brought a random girl back to his hotel room.

He glanced sideways, trying to move as little as possible in order to keep his head from throbbing even more.

He looked at Mallory as she kept her back turned towards him and snoozed on her side of the bed, or at least, tried to. Her normally well-kept short hair stood on end; he watched her for a while, and tried to piece together his memories from the previous night as she turned around to face him, her mascara smudged all over her face, and her eyes red and puffy.

"Wow, you look amazing," He mumbled sarcastically.

"Pretty sure I'm nowhere near as bad as you," She shot back, taking in his disheveled appearance.

"Why the hell are you in my bed, anyway?" He asked her.

"Because I had to drag your skinny drunk ass back to your room, and couldn't be bothered to call a taxi at seven am in the morning looking like I was doing the walk of shame. Which, for once in my life, I wasn't," She said, her voice laden with mild disgust.

"Wow, thank you for the boost of confidence," Caleb grinned as he relaxed back into his pillow.

"I'm sure it's a two-way street," Mallory joked.

"It is," He mumbled, "No offence." The thought of hooking up with Mallory, however much she'd grown on him, wasn't something that he wanted to dwell on for too long.

"What did we get up to last night, anyway?" Caleb asked, running his hand through his hair; he could only remember flashes of the night before.

"Just many many many drinks with your friends, and some people from the audition," She yawned, rubbing her face. "Have you heard from Hanna at all?" She asked as she watched his face contort in some sort of pain for a fraction of a second at the mention of Hanna's name.

"I didn't last night, and I don't even know where my phone is now," He shrugged.

"I'm sure I took it from the pocket of your jeans when I took them off last night."

Caleb turned his head slowly to look at Mallory, "You took my jeans off?" He asked, horrified, his hands searching frantically underneath the bed covers for his jeans. At least he still had his boxers on.

"I was too drunk to remember anything anyway, in case you're worried," She laughed, having seen his reaction. Mallory reached over to her side of the bed, groaning loudly due to the way her body ached with every small movement that she made. She fell back against the pillows with a huge sigh, and handed him his phone, which she had put on her nightstand for safekeeping the night before. "Besides, I didn't think you'd want to sleep in those tight jeans anyway. You know that it's really bad for your balls, in case you ever want to have kids," She added.

"Please shut up Rory," He mumbled as he looked at his phone with squinted eyes. He blinked a few times at the bright screen as she watched him, wondering whether Hanna had been brave enough to respond to him. "The fuck?" He muttered after a long pause as he glanced at his phone; he didn't think he had ever seen that many messages. He had countless notifications on his e-mail, facebook, and Instagram, but his snapchat in particular had blown up. Carefully, he opened his instagram first, knowing that it was Hanna's favorite app, and the one that she checked most often.

He noticed that he'd gained about twenty-three new followers, and quickly got lost in the comments that had been left underneath some new photos that he'd never seen before; apparently he'd been tagged in most of these new photos by #Mallocated, a few by Emily, and a few by others that he remembered vaguely. He noticed that hardly any of the photos that had been posted were remotely flattering.

"Really?" He groaned at a particularly bad picture of himself before he shoved it in Mallory's face for her to see, but she only sniggered when she managed to focus on it. Caleb stared at the photo again; he was certain that not too long after the photo was taken, the lights in his head must have gone out.

"Fuck me," He whispered, trying to untag himself from most of them, unsure of how to do so. He had never been into the whole social media thing anyway. He only joined so that Hanna could tag him in the many pictures that she had posted of them together in the past.

He sighed, his pounding headache getting worse every second that he kept his eyes open. He eventually gave up on trying to figure out Instagram, and read through all the new names that had been following, tagging, and liking all the pictures that'd been posted by Mallory. It didn't take him long to figure out that none of the names were Hanna's. He didn't miss how Emily's name kept coming up with every photo that had been posted of Mallory.

"So what happened between you and Emily? Although I hope not too much because you're in my bed."

He watched as a huge grin spread over Mallory's white face, her big brown eyes suddenly sparkling. "We kissed, and… she gave me her number so I guess things are looking up. I was about to snoop through your phone to get it, but this was way better."

"And how was it?"

"The kiss?" She raised her eyebrows at him. I don't kiss and tell."

"You took my pants off, I think we've moved into a new dimension of our friendship." Which only earned him a weird look from Mallory.

"What else happened besides the kiss?" He tried, wagging his eyebrows at her.

"Ew, nothing you perv. Emily drank copious amounts of beer all night and that makes your vag smell."

"Excuse me?" Caleb asked in shock, he was certain he must have misheard her.

"The pink canoe? The cave of wonders?" She teased. "How'd you not know that?! I thought that was common knowledge."

"It's not, and Hanna never drank beer."

 **XxxxX**

As soon as she walked through the doors, she was met by total chaos. The room was messier than she had ever seen it before. Magazines were littered over her desk, fabric samples were strewn all over the floor, and André was running around with stacks of clothing, looking flustered and irritated. She couldn't even spot Hanna over the many boxes that were piled up on her desk.

"What in the world...?" Vivienne murmured as she made her way to her desk, ready to share a look with Hanna, who'd surely be able to fill her in on the madness that was surrounding them. To her shock, she was met by an empty desk. She looked up at André, but she was unable to catch his eye. He disappeared through the door before she could question him as to Hanna's whereabouts.

Vivienne sat down with a sigh, and stared mindlessly at Hanna's desk for a few seconds, wondering where she could possibly be if it wasn't at work. She knew that she couldn't be on a break; it was usually her reminding Hanna that she was entitled to one.

She stared at the immaculate desk, which struck her as odd. Hanna had a talent of littering her desk within seconds of sitting down, but it was spotlessly clean. Even the stupid mug that said ' _I donut care'_ – which Hanna refused to get rid of, even though Vivienne very well knew that it'd been a gift from Caleb – was still there, and it didn't contain the usual half-drunk skinny latte that it usually held.

Vivienne also noticed that Hanna's sketchbook was missing; she knew that she kept it with her at all times in case some inspiration hit her.

Vivienne grabbed her phone from her bag to see whether she had any missed calls or texts from Hanna, but soon threw her phone onto her desk when she saw that there was nothing.

She debated with herself as to whether she should give her a call. The last serious conversation that she'd had with Hanna, she had been nervous, antsy even, when she'd told her about how she had cheated on Jordan.

Her thumb hovered over her phone, stopping on Hanna's name when Claudia burst into the room.

"Vivienne! I really hope you're using that phone to tell Hanna to get her ass here now!" Claudia strode over to her desk, her eyes narrowed and visibly filled with anger. "She's not here, and she hasn't called or sent anyone a text. Call her, find her, dig her up, I don't care what it takes, but get her here now! The fashion show is in six weeks and there are no excuses. Tell her she needs to be here by twelve pm or she's fired."

Vivienne sighed as Claudia stormed out without another word. It took her moment to notice the person who had been standing behind Claudia. André nervously peeked over his shoulder to check that their boss was gone, before he dared to speak, "Bitch is maaaaaaad."

"What's going on?" Vivienne whispered, scared that Claudia would still be able to hear them.

"I don't know babe, but let me tell you, get out of here while you can, and please find Hanna. Staying here will only make things worse."

"What if I can't find Hanna? She'll blame it all on me and fire me for it," She moaned, standing up as she grabbed her bag and coat, which were still laying on her desk.

"She won't fire you," André assured her, "At least not until after the fashion show."

"Ha ha," She rolled her eyes.

"Let me know if you find her?" He asked her as she hurried out of the office.

 **XxxxX**

It was useless searching for her, and she knew it. She had known Hanna long enough to know that she didn't just disappear, not from work, and especially not without letting anyone know that she was fine. Vivienne had tried calling and messaging Hanna on her way to her apartment, but her friend had never answered. She had even tried to leave a voice message, but the message box was full. Her heart sank when she realised that the inbox must have been full of messages from a desperate Caleb, who had been calling her after their rendezvous.

When Vivienne reached the apartment building that Hanna and Jordan shared, she flirted with the hot doorman, who let her into the building after she gave him her fake phone number. Vivienne knocked and knocked, and even tried shouting through the door, begging Hanna, if she was there, to please open up. But it was all for nothing.

Vivienne was certain that wherever Hanna was, she wasn't in New York.

 **XxxxxX**

Jordan was used to unknown numbers calling him, but it had taken him a while to realise who he was speaking to when he picked up. The girl on the other end seemed frantic, and asked him straight away whether he had heard from Hanna, and when he had last seen her. It was only when she informed him that Hanna hadn't shown up for work that day, that he realised it was Vivienne, Hanna's co-worker, calling him. He had never quite warmed to her. He didn't know much about Vivienne, but what he did know, was that whenever Hanna hung out with her and then came home, she always came back looking glum and distant, and would shut him out.

One time, he caught Hanna staring at photos of herself with Caleb when she thought he was asleep. He had swiped through her phone later that day whilst she was in the shower, but was unable to find the pictures. He had told himself that she had deleted the photos after she had looked at them one last time.

Nonetheless, he'd made sure to take Hanna out to dinner whenever she'd tried to make plans with Vivienne. He didn't need this girl to drag up Hanna's past, and confuse her even more.

Thus, the fact that Vivienne had his number had surprised him. He was very certain that he had never given it to her, but he wasn't complaining about it now.

Jordan started to wonder why Vivienne was asking him about the last time that he had seen Hanna. He'd seen her that very morning when he'd left the house during the ungodly hours of the morning, leaving a very naked and sleeping Hanna behind. She didn't even stir when he kissed her goodbye. He told Vivienne what she needed to know, but that didn't seem to calm her down. Jordan was unsure of what to do or say, but he did promise Vivienne that he'd call Ashley, and keep her updated on Hanna.

After he hung up, he walked to the break room to get himself a cup of coffee. He couldn't wrap his head around it – why wouldn't Hanna be at work? Where could she be? She wouldn't just get up and leave, right? They were good together, great even. Could there be anything that he had missed?

His heart started to race as he remembered the suitcase that he'd seen by her bed last night, though that wasn't out of the ordinary. She would often start packing her suitcase a week in advance, whenever she was going visit her mother. But she hadn't told him about an upcoming visit.

He could feel the panic rising again when he thought about the way that she had flinched when he'd touched her when they were in bed. He was about to pull away and ask her about it, but the next second she had been smiling at him, and he had told himself that he'd imagined it… but had he?

 **XxxxxX**

It was already dark outside when he came home. The apartment was eerily quiet; he didn't know what to expect when he walked in. Part of him was waiting for Hanna to call out to him as soon as he set foot in the hallway. However, the second that he entered and turned on the lights, he knew that it wasn't the same as it usually was. The quietness of the house unsettled him. He glanced at an empty glass in the sink, waiting to be washed; he wondered what Hanna had drunk that morning. She never ate or drank anything in the mornings. She always took her skinny latte with her to work.

"Hanna?" He called out.

No answer.

"Babe?" He called again, a bit softer as he rounded the corner, and looked into the living room.

Nothing.

Jordan sighed, and walked towards the one room that he was scared to walk into. The one room which would tell him whether she was really gone for good. He took another deep breath, before he set foot in their bedroom. His eyes fell onto the doors that led into the walk-in closet that Hanna had begged him for.

Nervously, he opened it and looked around, staring at her side of the closet, trying to figure out whether anything was missing. He realised that he should have made more of an effort to pay attention to all of the clothes that she owned. However, one thing that they both shared, was their love for shoes. He didn't like to admit it, but he was proud to say that he knew most of the shoes that she owned. He saw it instantly; there were three pairs missing. The black stiletto heels that she was wearing the day before. The fluffy slippers that he had bought her for Christmas, and her Mary Janes, which she only wore when she didn't feel the need to make a fashion statement.

At least now he knew that she had to be somewhere where she was planning to stay overnight, due to the missing slippers. Somewhere where she wasn't planning on going out to party, or look her very best. He glanced into her closet again. All of the shoes she owned that she would wear on a night out were still there.

He looked around the bedroom for her makeup, even though he wasn't expecting to find her makeup bag. Hanna even wore makeup to run to the corner store.

He ran his hands through his hair, and walked over to the bathroom. He wasn't really sure why, but he felt compelled to look into the last room that he hadn't checked. But as soon as he walked in, his eyes fell on the last thing that he was expecting.

He knew what it was, he _knew_.

His mind told him not to move closer in order to take a look, but his body reacted of its own accord, and shuffled closer to the dresser in the bathroom.

There they were, not one, but two pregnancy tests. What the hell was Hanna buying pregnancy tests for without him there? Why didn't she tell him? Was this the reason why she had freaked out? He was trying to work out what it all meant, when what he believed to be the leaflet that came with the pregnancy tests, caught his eye.

It wasn't a leaflet; it was a letter, with something on top of it.

A ring, Hanna's ring. The ring that he had given to her, when he had bent down on one knee, and asked her to be his wife. The ring that he had given to her as a promise that he was going spend the rest of his life with her, in the hopes that she wanted to do the same.

Was she breaking up with him? What did all of this mean? The letter in hand started to shake; he was scared to look down at it in order to read what it said.

He took a deep breath, and held the letter that would hopefully answer all of his questions a little tighter. After a good minute, he forced himself to open his eyes, and read the words that he soon wished he'd never had to read.

 _Jordan,_

 _I'm so sorry, I can't do this anymore._

 _Please don't call._

 _Hanna_

 **XxxxX**

 **Reviews are always appreciated. Let me know if you want a preview.**

 **Recently updated** _ **Crossroads**_ **if you're interested.**


	6. Chapter Six

**Jealous Chapter 6**

 _To Marion_

"Caleb come on already, it will be amazing." Mallory moaned, dragging Caleb to her couch and pushed him forcefully, causing him to fall on her couch.

"I wouldn't use the word amazing, I'm going to die watching myself on tv, making a complete ass of myself."

"You didn't make an ass of yourself Caleb, and they might not even show your audition, so stop fretting over it and try to enjoy your evening." She handed him a massive bowl of popcorn and grabbed a handful of kernels herself that she stuffed in her mouth, chewing on it with her mouth open.

"Can you grab the beer from the fridge whilst you're trying to swallow all that?" Caleb asked her in disgust and grabbed a few kernels himself. He sighed and leaned forward to grab the remote, his stomach in knots as he thought about the show tonight. Part of him didn't want to see his audition, he hated the sound of his on voice, let alone watching himself on tv singing for the entire nation. But the biggest part of him wished his audition would be shown on tv. If they didn't show it, Hanna would never get to see it and all his efforts to win her back and show her how much she means to him would have been for nothing

"So no date with your boo Emily tonight huh?" He joked and accepted his beer from Mallory's outstretched hand, but she ignored him. She quickly sent the very person he was joking about a snap of her and Caleb together, getting ready to watch the show.

"I have a date with you tonight instead." She smiled and pecked him on the cheek before she put away her phone.

"You mean you're keeping me hostage." He muttered.

"Mate, you're free to leave, you know where the door is. But I think it's better for you to watch tonight's show with someone. You need me here to help you, when your instagram is going to explode as soon as they show your pretty face on tv."

"I am very sure yours will be busier, Emily _did_ call you the _Brad Pitt_ of lesbians."

Mallory choked on her beer and coughed a few times. "She said what?"

"You heard." Caleb snorted and leaned back into the couch, taking a gulp of his beer when his phone buzzed in his back pocket.

" _Have fun tonight Caleb, I hope you get your moment on tv tonight so Hanna will have to face the music." PS: Be nice to my girl!"_

He couldn't help but smile at the sweet message Emily had send him. At least two of his friends were cheering for him tonight.

"It was Emily wishing me good luck." He said as soon as he saw Mallory's hopeful look. He knew exactly what she was thinking and part of him was disappointed that it wasn't Hanna finally answering his numerous messages.

"Has she...?" Mallory started, but Caleb cut her off.

"Please stop asking, she's never going to reply. I'll just… you know..."

"Stop fighting for her?" Mallory asked him and watched him shrug. "Caleb you went on a national tv show to show her how much you love her and to show her how much you're willing to fight for her, you can't back off now." She pressed.

"You will never forgive yourself if you let her go."

"I didn't let her go Mallory, she gave up on me!" He yelled. "I mean where the hell is she?"

 **XxxxxX**

"How bad is it?" Caleb glanced sideways at Mallory, who sat next to him as both of their phones kept buzzing non stop.

"Caleb, your phone is having a seizure, it's not stopped buzzing for ages. Told you this would happen didn't I?" She laughed.

"I didn't think this would happen! Why do all these people want to add me?"

"Caleb." She sighed dramatically and rolled her eyes. "Come on, you can't be that dim." Mallory laughed but Caleb still looked puzzled. She put their phones aside on the coffee table and turned around on the couch to face him.

"Gosh Caleb. You're hot okay!" She threw her hands in the air out of frustration, was he actually this blind? "You have this; I don't give a shit about anything, kind of attitude. You've serenaded a girl you love for everyone to world to see, you have an amazing voice, and...and... your face!" She waved at his face. "Your face looks like that."

"You think I'm hot?" He grinned.

Mallory rolled her eyes at him, "I'm gay, not blind." She deadpanned, making the both of them laugh.

The sound of Caleb's phone ringing, caught their attention. He wondered who it could be, but as soon as he saw the name flashing on the screen he lunged forward and picked up the phone. "Caleb." He greeted the other person on the line and he motioned to Mallory that he would step outside for a minute.

Mallory waited anxiously for him to return, wondering who had called him that made Caleb walk into the hallway to continue his conversation. She could hear his deep voice through the thin walls, but couldn't make out any words. Not that she was trying to eavesdrop.

She knew he would tell her everything eventually. Caleb stepped back inside after a good 5 minutes, an unreadable look on his face. He spoke before Mallory had a chance to open her mouth.

"So that was Hanna's mom." He breathed. "Apparently Jordan, her… you know.." He growled. "The guy that she's with. Apparently he came to Ashley's office today to ask if Hanna had been in Rosewood. Her co-workers called him because Hanna never came into work yesterday and when he checked their apartment, she wasn't there and some of her clothes were missing."

"Is he looking for you?" Mallory gasped, wondering if Jordan was coming for Caleb, after his audition had aired.

"No, he doesn't know… I don't think he knows I'm back in Rosewood, or that…" He stopped speaking and tried to cover up his near mistake. Only Ashley knew, or suspected what had happened between him and Hanna four weeks ago.

"Or that… What?" She asked curiously, but he shook his head and grabbed his coat from the dining chair where he left it earlier that night and zipped up his coat.

"I've got to go okay? I need to try and find her."

"Do you want me to come with you?" She offered and stood up.

"No, no stay here, its already late, why don't you call Emily and ask her to come over to keep you company? I'm sure she missed you tonight."

"Okay I will. But call me if you know anything. And please call us when you have found her."

" _If_ I find her." He added.

She followed him to her door and hugged him tight. "You will find her."

 **XxxxX**

Caleb hardly remembered how long it had taken him to get to the Radley, but he was certain it was a new record. Without greeting the staff at the reception desk, rushing past his favourite security guard without so much as a hello, he ran upstairs to Ashley's office, his mind still racing when he burst through the door.

It wasn't until he saw Ashley's shocked face, that he realised he'd forgotten to knock.

Her face relaxed instantly when she saw him standing there and embraced him for a long time. "I am so happy you are here." She finally whispered. After a minute or so she let go of him and looked at him.

He could tell she was worried and guided her to the the chair behind her desk.

"Ashley, what exactly happened?" He asked and sat down opposite her.

"Jordan was here to see me."

"Is he still here?" Caleb asked and looked around in case he missed Jordan sulking in the corner of the office.

"No, he isn't here anymore. He came around earlier to see if Hanna was here. Vivienne; that friend from Hanna's office called him this morning asking if Hanna was at home, and asked when he had last seen her. Apparently she never came into work and nobody has heard from her."

"Then why didn't he file a missing person report? Why did waste so much time to come all the way here to see you?" Caleb asked in shock. Something could have happened to Hanna!"

Ashley shook her head carefully. She remained silent and reached into her bag. She handed him the paper Jordan had given her.

Caleb read the note Hanna had written. Caleb never liked Jordan, but he felt bad for the guy, nobody deserved nothing but a note as goodbye.

"It is Hannas handwriting." He mumbled matter of factly, trying to hide his smile.

"Her handwriting and her engagement ring." Ashley agreed.

Caleb looked at her intently, searching her features for any clues to what else she knew.

"Hanna left her engagement ring with that note, and…"

"And what?" He could tell Ashley wasn't telling him the whole truth.

"And uh, some of her clothes and shoes are gone." She hesitated. "Jordan told me there had been a small suitcase in their bedroom the night before, but he didn't think anything of it. He thought she was going to pack a bag to come and see me next week."

Caleb scoffed. "Why didn't he ask her about it?"

"Look caleb I don't know. All I know is this." She nodded towards the note. "And that when Hanna says something, she means it. She doesn't want Jordan calling her, and she's made it apparent she doesn't want to be found by _him_. She emphasised the last word.

"What are you trying to say Ashley?"

"Caleb, if there is anyone who will be able to find her, it's you. Jordan asked around their group of friends in New York if they have seen Hanna. He asked Vivienne numerous times if Hanna isn't staying with her."

"Hanna would never stay with Vivienne."

Ashley raised her eyebrows at Caleb's sudden outburst.

"Apparently Vivienne once messed up Hanna's eyebrows, and part of her never forgave her."

"Sounds like Hanna." Ashley chuckled, the mood lifted slightly as she thought about her stubborn child.

"Where else has Jordan looked? Where is he now?" Caleb asked, trying to pick up where Jordan left things.

"He went back to New York, he had to go back to work."

"What?! He's not looking for Hanna?"

"He checked all the places he thought she could be."

"He called people! He didn't go looking for her Ashley, is he just giving up?"

"Hanna left him Caleb." She tried.

"So? The least he can do is make sure she's actually okay."

"I told him I would take over, check out some places in Rosewood and some of the places I think she could be." She explained.

"Caleb, I though if Hanna would run off to one place, it would to you. But I couldn't tell Jordan that. I don't think he knows about…, you know."

Caleb avoided eye contact with Ashley, She never actually confirmed how much she knew, or suspected about that night.

"She hasn't replied to any of my messages, or read them. She's actively ignoring me." He admitted sadly.

"Maybe she needs some time by herself before she's ready to face you."

Caleb let those words mull over in his head, but they didn't make sense to him. When he finally looked at Ashley, he was certain she was keeping something from him. The crease on her forehead was identical to the one that would appear on Hanna's whenever she was keeping things from him.

"To face me? Ashley, what are you not telling me?"

"Caleb, she started and took a deep breath. "When Hanna left her apartment in New York. Jordan didn't just find the note and her ring she left behind." She paused a while, trying to look anywhere but at him and briefly wondered if she should be the one telling him.

She met the desperate look in Caleb's eyes and conceded.

"Jordan also found two pregnancy tests."

 **XxxxX**

He had been driving all evening and well into the night, looking all over Rosewood and visited the places he and Hanna made memories. All the places he knew he could always find her if she was upset.

The first place was her mother's house, where their house key was still hidden under the potted plant in the backyard. He went into the basement that was once his home, but it was clear the house was empty.

He checked the library, their highschool and even the rooftop they visited after that one night. He went by the Brew and asked the barista if she had seen Ezra with a blonde girl.

He checked all the houses of Hanna's friends, although it was only Alison still lived in the same house in Rosewood. Although he couldn't imagine Hanna staying with either Alison nor Dr Rollins. He even dared to check on Tom and Isabel.

It was all pointless and he knew it before he started driving, but Caleb was nowhere near done yet.

After he checked their special spot in the woods he hoped to revisit with her one day, to create some more memories, he went by Toby's cabin.

Caleb checked the Lost Wood resort, the very place that actually started this whole mess between them. He wondered idly if he had never kissed her, she wouldn't have come to his hotel room that night and he wouldn't be looking for her right now in the dark. Wondering whether or not she ran away because of him, because she might be pregnant.

He tried not to think about the fact that, if she was, Jordan could be the father. Although he knew very well Jordan wasn't the only possibility.

In the past, Hanna had bored him to death with her period tracker app on her phone, which sent her a notification every time she was about to start her period, or when she would be ovulating and when she would be PMSing.

One day it had sent a notification, signalling the beginning of her pms, which Caleb already knew had started due to fact they were in the middle of an argument over whether or not it was Caleb's duty as her boyfriend to get her chocolate fudge ice cream when she really _needed_ it, but couldn't go herself because she had already changed into her sweats and she couldn't be seen on the street with _sweats_ on.

So when the period tracker app went off, Caleb tried to proof his point by telling her the app was sending out an alarm, informing everyone in her vicinity she was going to be impossible for the next two days.

Despite the fight that followed his comment, the memory of the rest of that evening would always make him smile. Just as Hanna knew, he eventually stepped outside to get her the biggest tub of chocolate fudge ice cream he could find, along with some flowers and a bottle of champagne to help and ease the pain of PMS for the both of them as he kissed her to show her how sorry he was.

The bottle of champagne was gone before they knew it, the ice cream hardly eaten when he found himself back on his way to the corner store to get more alcohol. They drank well into the early hours of the morning, sharing memories, talking about their plans for their future together, giggling, hugging, kissing and for as far as he remembered, tried to have sex.

The next day, around 2 in the afternoon they woke up together, naked, in a compromising position, their heads throbbing, throats on fire and wondering if they managed to have sex. After suffering with their hangovers the rest of the day they had promised each other to never get that drunk ever again.

Caleb smiled at the memory and glanced at the clock in his car. Already passed midnight. It would be useless to try and drive all the way to New York right now. Even though the city never slept, he was certain the people Hanna would call upon, in her time of need, wouldn't open the door for him in the dead of night. He pondered on his next move when he checked his phone to see if Ashley had left him a message.

That's when he saw it was Mallory who recently sent him a message.

" _Any news? Emily tried to contact Hanna but no reply yet. Call me anytime, I'll leave my phone on." X Rory_

He'd forgotten about Mallory as soon as he had walked in Ashley's office. He felt bad for leaving her hanging like that and decided to give her a quick call. He placed his phone in the holder and put her on speaker as he slowly drove back to The Radley.

" _Hey, do you have any news?"_ She said excitedly as soon as the phone rang once.

"No, Im sorry. I've checked all over Rosewood, but nothing yet. I wanted to drive to New York and look at some places there but it's too late now."

"Have you checked the mall? The kissing rock Caleb?" Emily's voice asked.

"Emily, I even went to her father's house."

"Very thorough Caleb." Emily said. "Well you better get some sleep and try again tomorrow. There is no use to keep looking now."

"I might just do that." Caleb yawned.

"Are you coming here to hang out with us?" Mallory asked excitedly.

"Depends." He teased and he grinned. "I don't want to interrupt any kind of date you guys have going on."

"We are about to watch _days of future past_ , do you want us to wait for you?"

"Days of what now?" He asked, concentrating on the dark road he was driving on.

"Days of future past! X-men!" Mallory said with enthusiasm. "Come on Caleb, you know I like getting my nerd on."

"You get your nerd on without me." He chuckled. "It's not my scene, all that weird ass stuff."

"Really Caleb? How can it not be your scene? It's not just nerdy weird stuff. It's about making the world a better place, an accepting place, it's about love, and more importantly, it's friendship! Mallory started with a passion and Caleb could see the twinkle in her eyes. Mallory always got over excited whenever she manage to slip in any kind of talk about superheroes and comics.

His silence did nothing to dampen her growing enthusiasm.

"Hawkmen vs Green arrow! Wolverine vs Cyclops Caleb!" She ranted.

"Two people who don't get along, put away their differences, and suddenly get along!" She shouted with excitement.

Caleb didn't reply, only a part of Mallory's words had registered and his mind was going a million miles an hour.

"Caleb? Have I just bored you to death?" She asked after Caleb failed to reply to her.

"Helloooo?"

"Mallory…" He said in a serious tone and parked his car at the side of the road.

"I know where Hanna is..."

 **XxxxX**

 _To be continued…._

 **XxxxX**

 **Yes, I totally stole that last scene from The OC, if you know which scene I'm talking about. You will know, like Caleb, where Hanna is.**

 **Also, I haven't proofed it as much as I should have, but an update was long overdue.**

 **Preview? Let me know.**

 **Reviews make me happy as always**


	7. Chapter Seven

**Jealous**

 **Chapter Seven**

I woke up and glanced around the room. By the weak light peeking through the curtains I could tell it was still early. _Perfect_ , I thought to myself, and wondered idly if my guest would be awake as well.

I chuckled to myself. Hanna Marin being up before 9 am had to be a miracle. I let out a loud yawn and stretched my arms and legs. My hand collided with my phone and I unlocked it whilst rubbing my eyes with the other hand. I wondered briefly why I hadn't received a call from Caleb yet, or why he hadn't worked out that she was here, of all places….

My friend, or whatever we were these days, had appeared at my door out of the blue a week ago. After everything that had happened between us, Hanna was the last person I had expected to arrive at my door, but there she was. A few large bags hanging off her shoulder and a desperate look on her face. She walked past me, straight into my place and threw herself down on my couch. She tried hard to ignore my questioning stare as I stood there hovering over her with my arms crossed, waiting for an explanation that never came.

"Can I stay here?" She had asked in the tiniest of voices and looked at me with sad eyes. I nodded at her before I could help myself. Of course she could stay here, I'd always be there for her no matter what. But I couldn't help but feel the need to know _why_ she was here, and why she brought so many bags. I yearned to find out how long she was planning to stay. I opened my mouth to speak when I could see the worried expression on her face, she was biting her lip and I saw she was close to tears, although she tried to hide it. I knew her long enough to see through the facade.

"Please don't ask." She said in a shaky voice and raised her hand, stopping me from questioning her. She looked at me pleadingly and it took everything in me to back off. She sighed in relief when my resistance crumbled.

"Fine." I snarled at her, unable to suppress my displeasure.

"And please don't tell anyone I'm here." She begged.

I could tell by her wavering voice she meant it. I looked at her for a long time, wondering who _anyone_ was. She stared at me, waiting for me to somehow understand what she was talking about. Although I had an inkling suspicion who she meant.

"Especially _him_." She added pointedly, removing any doubt from my mind I was right to believe she was talking about Caleb.

 **XxxxX**

After a week of near silence from my guest, I grew increasingly annoyed. It had taken me about an hour after Hannas arrival on my doorstep to figure out why she was here. Even without Hanna saying another word, or offer any kind of clue as to why she was at my door, I managed to get to the bottom of things.

Of course I tried to talk to Hanna, ask questions, and offer my help, but the blonde had refused any further communication with me. Apart from when it came to ordering food. But even then, she would stick to one word answers.

I made my way out of my bedroom and padded into the living space where I knew I could find Hanna curled up on my sofa. Hanna didn't bother to look up at me when I entered and kept staring blankly at the tv with a faraway look on her face.

I mumbled a "goodmorning" and noticed Hanna was clutching her phone to her chest. I wondered why, as Hanna had refused to use or look at her phone ever since she had arrived. She had actively ignored her phone whenever it rang.

"Coffee?" I asked when I walked past her on my way to my coffee machine. I looked over my shoulder and she sent me a tiny nod. We made brief eye contact which felt like the most contact we'd had in the past week.

I sat down next to Hanna and handed her the coffee, I took a moment sipping my coffee before I spoke, wondering if it would make any difference.

"Hanna, I know you're not talking, which in a way is good, considering what I want to tell you." I started and glanced sideways to see if she was listening. Her eyes were no longer on the television so I kept going.

"I know you're running away from Caleb, I know he's looking for you." I informed her. "How can he not?" I laughed bitterly.

I had her attention now, I could hear her moving on the couch, no doubt trying to explain why he would be looking for her, but I spoke before she had a chance to. "Honestly Hanna, I can't understand why you would walk away from that, you know as well as I do Caleb will never give up looking for you. He still loves you." I said what I needed to say, I stood up and reached for the tv. Hanna might have refused to watch Caleb's audition with me, but she was going to watch it now. I turned around in time to catch her horror stricken face when she understood what I did.

"I'm going to work Hanna, time for you to face the music."

 **XxxxX**

Of course Hanna knew why she ran, after that intense night with Caleb all the feelings, confusion and hurt had come rushing back to her. Not to mention the enormous guilt and sadness she felt whenever she thought about her future with Jordan or Caleb with anyone that wasn't her.

When she went back to New York, she was determined to pick her life back up, go back to back to her job as if nothing had happened. But the evening she had spend with Vivienne put everything in perspective for her.

Vivienne was one of the few New York friends she still had, that had known them as a couple. Vivienne had seen how happy they had been and waited for the day Caleb would pop the question so she could plan the wedding of the year. Vivienne had been there when things fell apart between them. Witnessed how it broke Hanna when she had to come to terms Caleb was not coming back for her, when friends told her he was back from his trip to Europe.

Coming back to Rosewood, and having to face the budding romance between Caleb and Spencer had been the biggest kick to the gut yet. Even though she had given them their blessing and she was already engaged to Jordan. Seeing him with someone else hurt more than she cared to admit. It was then she knew she would never be able to love anyone as much as she had loved Caleb.

And that's how she found herself knocking on his hotel door when her mom told her Caleb started working for her, and living in her hotel. By the time Hanna had reached his door and looked into his chocolate brown eyes, all commonsense had left her.

All that was left was love and a dire need to be with the man standing in front of her, asking what she was doing at his door.

Hanna was brought back to reality when she suddenly heard Caleb's voice as clear as day ringing in her ear and she sat up on the couch looking around.

It took Hanna a few seconds to realise his voice was coming from the tv she had forgotten about. Her heart flipped and her stomach turned. However much she wanted to turn the tv off, she couldn't look away.

She watched intently as he stood there on stage looking a little apprehensive, carefully scanning the crowd. In her heart she knew he was trying to see if she had come to watch him like she had promised. Seeing him standing there with the knowledge it as her, he needed by his side in that very moment, made her heart ache for him.

Hanna was biting her nails by the time the judges asked him if his song was about anyone special and if that someone special was there. Hanna yelped loudly and almost missed how he explained that his special someone was with her fiance at the time.

The pain of seeing the sadness in Caleb's eyes softened slightly when she reminded herself that on the day of his audition, Hanna left Jordan and their apartment. The pregnancy tests left in the bathroom flashed through her mind. She wondered if those were the only reason Jordan had joined Caleb in calling and texting her on a daily basis.

She pushed thoughts about Jordan to the back of her mind and watched Caleb play with his fingernails, a clear sign he was uncomfortable and nervous. She felt immensely proud he went through with the audition, even without her support. Hanna always felt his talent for singing should have been shared with the nation.

Hanna curled up under the duvet on the couch, her tears streaming down her face when Caleb looked straight into the camera, straight into her soul and told the judges, audience and the entire world he would ever stop loving her. The shy smile appearing on Caleb's face mirroring hers as she watched with anticipation of the song he would sing for her.

 **XxxxX**

I arrived back at my place exhausted from the busy day. I tried to open the door, but it was locked. I reached for my key in my handbag and unlocked the door. My mind was still thinking why Hanna had locked it, when I found the room to be empty. The blankets I had given Hanna were neatly folded on the back of the couch but the mess of her clothes she had created was still there. I looked around as I made my way to the kitchen and noticed two of her bags were still left at my place.

I sighed and made myself a coffee, only to find a note attached to the machine. I couldn't help but smile, she did know me well.

" _ **Tying up some loose ends."**_

 _ **X Hanna**_

I sat down with my coffee in my hand, wondering how I'm going to spend the evening without Hanna there. I turn on the tv and decide to delve back into my documentary about the corruption in politics Hanna hated to watch with me.

A soft noise outside makes me turn down the sound on the tv and I stare at my door. For a moment I imagined someone might have knocked at my door. I'm not expecting anyone and Hanna has the key. My parents are out but usually don't bother to knock.

I'm about to get back to my documentary when there's another, more pronounced knock at my door and curiously I walk over to the door.

I open it, bathing Caleb in the bright light of the kitchen. I can feel my heart starting to race, even though I knew he'd eventually figure out Hanna was with me, I'm not prepared to see him and I hate myself for feeling any kind of way now he's standing in front of me.

"Hey." I manage to say without any trace of emotion and force myself to smile.

"Spencer, hey." He breathes and I wonder if he ran to my barn since he's connected the dots of Hanna's whereabouts.

"Is she here? Is Hanna with you?" He asks me urgently, looking over my shoulder into the barn. It's the final confirmation I needed to officially let him go. For him it was, and always will be Hanna.

"Took you long enough." I tease and honestly I do wonder why he didn't figure it out sooner. I'm surprised to see Caleb blush and he looks at the ground, fidgeting with his hands. I know there's a good reason he's blushing and not looking at me. In my heart already knew there was a good reason Hanna wasn't speaking to me all this time. I decide not to press the matter further, I don't want to know what they've got going on between them, nor how little time it took them to fall right back in each others arms.

"It was only when I went back to square one and looked at all the places she could possibly be, it clicked that I never thought about the barn in the first place." He explains.

"I was as surprised as you were to find her knocking on my door." I admit, but withhold the information that I expected Hanna to punch me in the face for pursuing the only man she ever loved.

"Do you want to come in?"

"She was here, but I think she stepped out whilst I was at work." I inform him, following his gaze around the room. He stares at the two bags near the couch Hanna left behind.

"Am I too late? Did she run off again?" He panics.

"She left me a note…." I walk over to my coffee machine and hand Caleb the note Hanna left for me. "This is what she wrote before she left."

Caleb mouths the words on the note and stares at me.

"Tying loose ends?" He asks. "That doesn't sound like Hanna at all." He chuckles, "but its her handwriting." He mumbles, more to himself.

"She's just doing what I suggested she should do." I shrug.

Caleb cocks an eyebrow at me, "suggesting or telling her what to do?" He laughs.

"I tried my hardest to be as kind as I could, when I told her she needs to take care of her shit with Jordan before she does anything else." I can tell Caleb wasn't expecting that answer and his face contorts.

"Do you think she went back to be with Jordan?" He asks in horror, and I hate myself for feeling jealous that Caleb cares that much.

"Of course she isn't back with Jordan." I nod my head towards the pile of clothes Hanna left behind, "isn't that your shirt?" I ask him, pointing out a particular worn out one.

"Yeah," He agrees, "it's one of the only decent ones I had when I came to Rosewood."

"She kept it all this time Caleb, I think that answers your question." But the true meaning of those words hit me hard.

He finally turns around and gives me a weird look. I'm waiting for him to speak and I can hear him swallow loudly, he scratches the back of his head and is looking nervously around the room.

"Look, Spence. I'm sorry, I didn't think...I...I...I never meant for you to become a part of… of… shit!" He gives me a weary look. "I'm sorry okay? I know this can't be easy for you…." He trails off.

"I can imagine a lot of things I'd rather do." I manage to joke with much difficulty.

"If it means anything…" He starts, but I stop him before he says anything else.

"Please don't, it's fine, I can recognise true love when I see it, besides, I don't know why I got involved with you, I should have known better." I say truthfully and my mind goes to Toby.

"True love huh?" Caleb says, ignoring everything else I said.

"Yeah." I move closer to squeeze his shoulder. "She'll come back when she's ready Caleb, be patient and give her the time and space she needs."

"But what if...?"

"Caleb, she stayed here at the barn, where only _you_ could find her." I tell him in all seriousness. "She went to New York to give Jordan the closure he deserves. Hanna will find her way back to you, she always does."

 **XxxxxX**

 **Thank you again for reading. I rushed on the writing and promise to do better with the next update(s)**

 **Crossroads and Unexpected are next.**

 **Maybe even a new ff named** " _ **My best friends guy."**_ **If I find the time.**

 **Reviews are always appreciated.**


End file.
